Life With You
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: She hated him. He hated her. Now that their parents are getting married, things go from bad to worst. Living under one roof, hormones fly and chaos endures.
1. Chapter 1: The Bully

**Hey here's another story that I have been thinking about for awhile and couldn't help but to post up.

* * *

**

Sango let out a scream as she fell to the cafeteria floor. She pushed her tray out before she could land on it but it caused her food to go flying everywhere. The lunch room was silent for a minute before the kids began hollering in laughter. She would have run away to cry in the rest room she would have went to her friends for comfort but she didn't. She was use to this type of abuse. It wasn't the whole school that treated her this way it was just one boy. She turned around to look at the cause of her pain.

Bankotsu

He smirked at her as he placed his leg under the table. She hated him! Every since they were little the boy had it out for her. She didn't even do anything to him. When they were younger he bullied everyone but he was special to her. For her he planned and wasted time just to get at her. His ice blue eyes looked right through her and they always did. It was like he looked right passed her and that only made her hate him more. When his mom began to date her dad the bullying only seemed to get worse.

He was chewing on a straw (straws for drinks you know) but it didn't hide the smirk he was still sending her. She stood up and watched as something sparked in his eyes. She glared down at him. He was so cocky and arrogant it just raided off him in waves it was sickening. He sat silently waiting for her response. He always did.

"You are so immature," she growled. He just shrugged which infuriated her even more.

"It's not my fault you didn't see my foot sticking out," he said around the straw in his mouth. She clenched her fists. He did everything on purpose his foot wasn't sticking out when she was making her way passed him.

"Your foot wasn't there when I was coming this way it just happened to appear there when I was making my way by," she growled.

"Well it's not my fault that you're so stupid. You should know better than to walk passed me because you should know that I got something for you," he said as if he was telling a little kid to stop placing his hand on the hot stove after the kid does it over and over again. She let out a loud screech which had some kids looking at her again. She hated him so much. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She stomped to her table and sat down next to Ayame. A crossed from Ayame was Kikyo next to Kikyo was Kikyo's little sister Kagome. They were her best friends. She didn't like Kagome very much though. She was always talking about HER boy troubles and HER life and HERSELF. It was always me, me, me with the girl it was so annoying but she was Kikyo's little sister so she had to be in there little group.

"He got you again didn't he?" asked Kikyo. Sango sighed a 'yes'.

"We should get him back," said Ayame as she slid her tray of half eaten food to Sango who gratefully took it.

"He's so cute though I would be happy if his attention was always on me," said Kagome. All the girls looked at her before Sango turned back to glare at Bankotsu. He was laughing and joking around with his friends. She turned back around.

"I would be happy if his attention was on me in a positive way but I hate him so much his looks don't even matter to me," she said as she continued to eat the rest of Ayame's food. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. How about this I'll get his attention and he'll be so caught up in me he'll completely forget about you?" she asked once again the 3 girls looked at her this time Kikyo was glaring. She couldn't remember when her sister had become such a slut but she didn't like it.

"Do what you want," said Sango. Kagome grinned shooting up from the table she made her way towards Bankotsu. The 3 girls watched her leave. Ayame gave Kikyo a thoughtful look.

"I don't know Kikyo but I think your sister is an under cover whore," she said. Sango laughed but Kikyo just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Ayame,"

* * *

Kagome leaned on Bankotsu's table with much force. If he hadn't seen her coming towards them then he would have jumped. She smiled as she looked around the table at his friends before her brown eyes landed on him. Her smile widened and her cheeks got a little rosy. He thought she was quite cute and she always got his attention. She seemed like the type of girl that would give him what he wanted when he wanted it. He smirked at her. He had expected she was like Kikyo well mannered and mature but he didn't sense that coming from her at all.

"Hey Bankotsu," she said flirtatiously curling some of her black hair in between her fingers. Some of his boys hooted and hit him in his arm, congratulating him for getting the attention of such a babe. He eyed her she had a better body than Kikyo but lacked her beauty.

"Kikyo's little sister right?" he asked he watched her make a face that looked like disgust. He could tell she didn't like being compared to her older sister.

"Yeah," she said frowning slightly. His smirk only widened.

"She's hot," he said more to his friends than to her, his boys nodded in agreement. She placed her hands on her hips. He could sense she was beginning to get an attitude. He turned towards her opening his legs letting them get the space they've been wanting. He heard his knees crack. They were too long to be bent under a small table for a half an hour.

"You're pretty cute too," he said licking his lips. He watched as her whole attitude changed. She was grinning again and laced her fingers behind her back.

"You think so?" she asked. Now she was playing the innocent act which was very cute. He nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked. She suddenly sat on his lap which kind of threw him off. She was a fast one wasn't she? She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. He heard his friends cheering for him again. He wasn't one for public affection so if she tried to kiss him he was going to be forced to push her right onto the floor. It made him a little uncomfortable when she scooted closer to his groin but he remained calm.

"I'm Kagome," she said. He nodded again.

"Kagome huh?" he asked this time she nodded. Then all of a sudden she was ripped off his lap. He looked up to find a very angry Kikyo holding Kagome by the arm. Kikyo looked furious glaring at her little sister while firmly holding her arm. She looked pretty sexy too.

"What are you doing?" she growled he had to admit he was attracted to Kikyo but was even more attracted to her when she was angry. He was attracted to all girls when they were angry. It just turned him on.

"I'm talking to Bankotsu," hissed Kagome. He could see Kikyo's teeth clench.

"No your being a little ho," growled Kikyo. Bankotsu stood up. As much as he wanted to see them fight he couldn't let them. He didn't like it when sisters fought and he didn't want to see there pretty faces get messed up. He gently grabbed Kikyo's wrist pulling it from Kagome's arm. He cupped her chin.

"Calm down Kikyo me and your sister were just doing some harmless flirting it wasn't like we were talking about when I was going to take her virginity," he said. She roughly pulled out of his grasp and glared at Kagome.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," she hissed. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped towards Bankotsu.

"Who said I was coming home?" she asked. Kikyo took a threatening step towards her but Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome blocking Kikyo's path. She glared up at him but he didn't stand down it did send a shiver down his spine. She took a few steps back.

"Chill Kikyo," he said

"If she doesn't come home tonight I'm coming after you," she growled. He visibly shivered giving her a wicked grin. His eyes gleamed with something dangerous. He leaned towards her.

"Please do," he growled seductively. She rolled her eyes and left without even a glance back to her sister. Bankotsu watched her leave before turning to Kagome. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders as the bell rang. He heard her giggle but paid no attention to her instead he looked over his shoulder. He wasn't surprised to see Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango glaring at him. He winked at Kikyo but his eyes were on Sango as he rounded the corner with his new arm candy.

* * *

Sango sighed as she entered 6th period. Out of all her classes she hated this one the most because in this class she had to deal with 4 out of 5 School Kings. The School Kings consist of:

Koga: He is loud, cocky, and just thinks he can have anything he wants. She doesn't hate him as much as she hates Bankotsu though because for one he doesn't bully her and for 2 Ayame has a huge crush on him. She couldn't hate someone her best friend loved.

Inuyasha: He is just as cocky as Koga and just as arrogant as Bankotsu but she didn't hate him at all he has been friends with her every since she had become best friends with Kikyo which was back in the 2nd grade. He had a little crush on Kikyo and you can tell he still does she just don't see it. He's a stubborn guy. He's the only one that sticks up for Sango when Bankotsu bullies her. He fights with Bankotsu a lot because there personalizes are so much like there is only enough for one of them in the school. They stick up for each other though.

Sesshomaru: He's just too cool. He doesn't talk a lot only when it's needed. He's Inuyasha's older half brother but they don't get along very well either.

Naraku: He's the most hated of the rulers at the school. He's a deceiving, ugly, hateful lair. He's also very scary which is why he's a King. He knows everything about every one. If he wants something he gets it. If he wants someone gone…there gone. He has people in check and not just students. He has people in high places and can easily get you expelled. He's a guy the girls steer clear of. Luckily he wasn't in this class.

Bankotsu: He is cocky and arrogant and stubborn and seductive and, and just everything that Sango hates. Unfortunately, for her he's in a lot of her classes AND his mom is going out with her dad like it couldn't get any worse. He seemed to have some type of spell on the girls in the school it's so unnerving.

In this class she had Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu. They acted like little kids. Yelling, throwing paper, and spitting spit balls. Well except for Sesshomaru who seemed to just watch with mild interest.

When she entered the class she wasn't surprised to see everyone acting like fools. The Kings were all at Sesshomaru's desk laughing and acting like they were in the 7th grade. HELLO this is high school. When were they going to grow up? She only had respect for Sesshomaru and even though she loved Inuyasha like a brother she didn't have to respect him. She didn't even respect her own little brother who lived with there mother.

She sat down at her desk lucky not catching Bankotsu's eye. The teacher walked in a few moments later. She slammed a ruler against her desk causing most of the kids to jump and get quite all except the clowns in the corner who continued to laugh and joke around.

"That's enough return to your seats! It's time for class," she yelled. The 'kings' stopped laughing and calmly returned to there seats still kind of snickering. Only a few minutes into class and someone knocked on her door the person poked there head in before Ms. Yohko could reply. It was Mr. Lin from down the hall.

"Sorry to interrupt your class. Can I see you for a moment Ms. Yohko?" he asked. There's been a rumor going around about the two having an affair but Sango didn't believe it after all he was married would he really want to risk his job and marriage just to fool around with a teacher? I didn't think so. Not even a minute passed before the class was out of control again. Since she didn't have anyone to talk to she continued to work going ahead in the algebra book.

Suddenly some one sat on her desk covering her book. She didn't have to look up to know that it was Bankotsu. She stared down at her paper until he took her pencil.

"Your such a nerd y'know that?" he asked. She glared up at him. He was smirking as he twirled her pencil between his fingers. He looked down at her amusement in his blue eyes.

"Give me my pencil," she growled. His smirk widened as he leaned down slightly.

"You'll do what if I don't?" he asked his breath smelt like the winter fresh he was chewing. He always had something in his mouth… Sango thought for a moment before her eyes landed on the spot between his legs.

"I'll hit you in your private," she said. He leaned up.

"You don't have the…equipment," he said. She balled her hand into a fist she brought it up to come crashing down into his groin but he caught her by her wrist right before it touched him.

"You were just itching to touch me there weren't you?" he asked before grabbing her by her pony tail and banging her head on the desk.

"OWWW" she yelped both hands going to rub the sore spot on her forehead. She felt tears swelling in her eyes but she quickly shut her eyes not letting them fall. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Her shout had made the whole class stop what they were doing to look at her and see what was going on. Inuyasha stood up.

"Get away from her Bankotsu!" he yelled from a cross the room. Bankotsu glared at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asked. Inuyasha balled up his fist and began walking towards him. The room was silent everyone watching intensely not wanting to miss one of the kings fight especially when it was amongst themselves.

"I'm gonna—,"he started when he got to them but was interrupted by Sango.

"Say you're sorry," she mumbled her head was bowed her hands still on her forehead. Some kids snickered like it was a joke to tell Bankotsu to say sorry. Bankotsu arched an eye brow like she was crazy. Her head snapped up and he jumped slightly from the tears shining in her brown eyes.

"Say you're sorry," she growled again. Bankotsu sighed. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her hands away from her forehead. Leaning down he gently kissed the forming bruise. She gasped along with most of the kids in the class. Inuyasha growled he didn't want Bankotsu near Sango whether he was bullying her or not.

"Sorry," he said smirking as he let her wrist go. Ms. Yohko chose then to come in.

"In your seats!!" she yelled. Bankotsu stood up slowly.

"Don't think anything of that," he said ruffling her hair as he walked by. It was the first time he had showed affection to her in years. She let out a small growl as she fixed her hair. She looked up to find Inuyasha still standing over her.

"You ok?" he asked. She smiled

"Yeah I' m fine," she said. He nodded before walking away. She was so glad he had her back. The rest of her day went smoothly until she got home. She entered her house only to find her dad making out with Mizuho Bankotsu's mom. She dropped her heavy book bag which caused the couple to jump and pull apart.

"Oh Sango," said Mizuho getting off her father's lap. Sango smiled innocently. It disgusted her to see them making out. Weren't they a little old to be getting hot and heavy?

"It's about time. What took ya so long?" asked a voice as it came from her kitchen. Sango was horrified to see Bankotsu leaning against the kitchen door frame with a bowl of HER ice cream.

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE!?" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. He calmly pointed to his mother.

"She told me to come here" he said with a shrug. Her father suddenly shot up and walked to her. He cupped her chin examining her face. Sango knew he was looking at the bruise on her forehead.

"Sango what happened to your forehead?" he asked. Sango glared at Bankotsu her accusing finger pointing back at him.

"He did it," she growled. He father whose name is Kouji turned and glared at the younger boy. Mizuho jumped off the couch and punched him hard in his arm. Bankotsu winced holding his bowl in his sore arm he rubbed the sore spot with his free hand.

"How did you do that?" growled his mother. Bankotsu looked down and mumbled something under his breath. Sango placed her hands on her hips fed up with him beating around the bush.

"What was that? We didn't hear you," she growled. His head snapped up and he glared at her.

"I hit her head off the desk," he growled loud and clear. This time his mom punched him hard in his chest. He winced again and rubbed his chest.

"I think it's time we leave," said Mizuho as she hugged Kouji and Sango. Bankotsu got rid off his ice cream before he grabbed his things. He glared at Sango.

"Snitch now I'm probably gonna get grounded," he growled as he walked pasted her to the door. There parents were saying goodbye out side.

"Serves you right," she growled back. He flicked her off over his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him even though he couldn't see it and watched as his braid swung lazily behind him.

* * *

Sango sighed as she sank into her seat. School all over again. She didn't know if Bankotsu was grounded or not. She kind of hoped he wasn't because if he was he was going to take it out on her. Instead of wearing her bangs in a part like she usually did she brushed it down trying to cover the bruise. It didn't work very well but it was better than nothing. She would have put make up on it but some times make up made her break out.

Since it was so early in the morning the class wasn't every hyper. The teacher didn't usually come in until 10 after 8 giving the kids 10 minutes to themselves. The class all off a sudden went dead silent causing Sango to look up from her history homework which was due next period.

Bankotsu was in the door way looking as deadly as ever. When he was in this mood it was good just to stay clear of him. Sango didn't even snap back at him when he looked like this. What scared her though was that he wasn't in this class meaning he was looking for someone which was probably her. His ice cold deadly eyes wondered the class until they landed on her. She sank even further into her seat. He clenched his fists and made his way to her.

He kicked her desk away causing it to make a loud screeching noise and ram into the next desk causing it to fall over. Sango had luckily pulled her legs from under the desk just in time. He stood in front of her placing his hands on the back of her chair blocking her in. Sango was guessing he was grounded but grounded or not he shouldn't be acting this violent. She turned her face away not willing to look at him.

"Do you wanna know what my mom told me this morning?" he hissed in a low voice so that the class couldn't hear. She didn't say anything just stared down at the ground. She really wished Inuyasha or some one was there because she couldn't beat him on her own.

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW?" he growled shaking her chair. She jumped.

"What?" she breathed out. He leaned in close to her… too close. The kids were leaning in closer to hear.

"She's engaged," he growled so low that she thought she heard him wrong. Her head snapped to his her nose brushing against his. His blue eyes were blazing like a blue fire and she could tell he wasn't joking around. She shot up from her chair causing him to take a few steps back.

"NOO!" she screamed.

"YESS!" he yelled.

"NOO!" she screamed again. He glared at her tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I ain't gonna say it again," he snapped. They began pacing back and forward.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!" yelled Sango. Just then the teacher walked in. She looked at the desks then the two pacing teens. She gave Bankotsu a questioning look. Wondering why her room was a mess and why the young boy was pacing with one of her students. They stopped suddenly at the same time and looked at her.

"Can I go to the consoler?!" they asked at the same time.

* * *

**Yeah I had fun typing this. I just couldn't resist! Not to worry I will have the sequel to Sango's plan out soon I'm thinking about changing the title though. I hoped you liked it as much as I do. Please review!! I'll be sure to update some of my other stories soon. I can't have all these stories out and not finish one. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

"Bankotsu you idiot you stepped on my foot!" yelled Sango as she pushed her way passed him and into her house. Bankotsu snorted as he walked in after her.

"I wouldn't have stepped on your foot if you hadn't tried to race me to the front door," growled Bankotsu. It seemed that since Bankotsu told Sango about the engagement they were getting in each others way even more than before. Sango had pouted all day in school while Bankotsu had taken his rage out on the innocent kids who were unfortunate enough to get in his way. When his mom sent him a text message telling him to go to Sango's after school he even started to take some of his anger out on his teachers getting him two weeks of detention.

"I didn't try to race you to the door. This is my house and I'm the one that's supposed to enter first," said Sango. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he mumbled. She glared at him.

"That's probably because you have no manners," she growled he turned and glared back at her.

"The last time I checked you're supposed to let your guess enter first," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not my guess you're a burden," she said.

"I seriously don't want to fight with you Sango," he said falling on to her couch and grabbing the remote. She placed her hands on her narrow hips, her eyes narrowed.

"But you want to fight with me any other day of the week? You're a joke you know that," she growled. His head snapped to her a scowl on his face, his blue eyes showing his bottled up frustration.

"You're getting on my last nerve Sango. Is it so hard for you to sit down and shut up?" he snapped. She growled and moved in front of him so that she was standing in front of the TV. Her anger was building and there was nothing she wanted to do more that to take it out on him, physically.

"Why don't you make me?" she growled. He stood and towered over her, slightly. She wasn't going to back down from him. If he were to put his hands on her, her father would kill him and she would have the pleasure of watching.

"I'm seriously not in the mood," he growled. She laughed; it was humorless but something about it made Bankotsu want to throw her out the window. He took a step toward her but she didn't step back like how he thought she would have.

"You bully me everyday! I think it's time that it's my turn to torment you," she said poking him in his chest. His eyes narrowed as he watched her poke him. He grabbed her wrist causing her to gasp. She pulled at her arm trying to get it back. He smirked and his eyes flashed.

"Let me go," she growled softly keeping her eyes on his hand. He stepped forward again, closing the gape between them.

"I thought it was your turn? Go head Sango torment me," he said. He had that look on his face. The look that said he had the upper hand and that he was to be the one doing all the tormenting. He smirked as the look of being controlled came to her face. He loved that look. The look that said she was under his control but she was really trying not to be. The look that said she would fight him until the day she died. He bit his lip but it didn't do much to hide the grin coming to his face. She pulled harder on her hand.

"I said let me go," she growled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Why don't you make me?" he asked mocking her from before. She let out a frustrated growl as she began hitting her free fist against his chest. He laughed and tightening his arm around her waist he picked her up and turned throwing her onto the couch. She let out a startled scream. He landed on top of her knocking the air from her. She groaned beneath him. She pushed at him as he laughed on top of her.

"I hate you," she growled out kicking and pushing him. He gasped suddenly.

"Watch it! If you would have hit me in the nuts I would have… Jesus," he growled removing himself from her. Her knee had come to close for comfort. She glared at him as she fixed her shirt.

"You deserve it," she growled. He fell next to her on the couch a careless look on his face.

"If I deserve it so much then do it," he said. She glared at him.

"I hate you," she hissed. He turned facing her; he leaned towards her a little bit.

"I've heard that one too many times," he hissed back. She leaned towards him, her glare just as fierce.

"Then your going to hear it a hundred times more," she growled. He fell back and rolled his eyes. It was silent for a moment before the door suddenly opened. Their parents walked in laughing. Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well ain't you two the most happiest couple on the face of the planet?" he mumbled. His mother glared at him.

"Watch it Bankotsu," she growled. She shifted the bag in her hands and Sango's father took them from her.

"Well since you two can just decide to get married regardless of how we feel I think that I have the right to say and do as I please," he said not evening turning to look at his mother. She walked in front of him and stepped in front of the TV. He sighed and shifted trying to see around her, but she just moved with him until his eyes came up to meet hers. Her hands went to her hips reminding him of Sango. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I'm happy Bankotsu! Why can't you stop being selfish and be happy for your mother!?" she growled. He shot up, sitting straight on the couch.

"I'm being selfish!? You're the one who just suddenly decided to get married not caring what that did to me or Sango. I think I have the right to be a little bitter about it! If you want to call it being selfish then fine! But it's not more selfish than you getting married to some one I don't like and on top of that he's the father of the girl I can't stand!" he snapped. Her hands fell from her hips and shook in fist at her sides. He stood and moved to the door.

"Bankotsu get back here and apologize right now," she growled following after him. He was out the door before she could reach him.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled. Sango and her father didn't move during the whole exchange. Sango didn't know that he was that upset about it. It kind of hurt that he didn't like her even a little bit, he didn't even like her father. Mizuho turned to them and Sango was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kouji was quickly at her side.

"It's okay. Teenagers are hard to control these days," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"But the things he said about you," she said. Sango sighed and turned to the TV. Bankotsu had a point though. Them just suddenly deciding that they were going to join the family was going to affect them more than there parents. It might have been better if they actually liked each other.

"He was probably just shocked at the sudden news," he said.

-

Sango sat on the couch. It was dark out and Bankotsu still wasn't back. Not like she was worried or anything, she was just wondering where the idiot could be at ten at night. His mother had stayed here, wanting the comfort of her father probably. Sango didn't really want to think about what they were probably doing up there. The thought made her shiver, she was never going to get used to this, to them being together and her living with Bankotsu.

On the bright side she would only have to put up with him for a few years and then she was out of here, she was going to go to a college far away from here. She rested her head back on the couch, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she thought about it. Life just isn't fair. Why did their parents get to be happy and they had to suffer? There was suddenly a knock on the door making her jump. She stood her heart still racing as she made her way to the door. No doubt it was Bankotsu. His mother said that he probably didn't have his house key on him, meaning he had no where else to come but back here. She opened the door and there he stood.

His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were on the ground. She crossed her arms, refusing to move from in front of the door. She wanted him to say something before she let him in. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted from him but she wasn't going to just let him in. She saw him roll his eyes, which still didn't move from the ground.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there?" he mumbled.

"It was uncalled for," she said. He finally looked up at her his blue eyes filled with confusion as his eyebrows narrowed, his lips going down into a frown. She shifted her weight to her left foot and placed her hands on her hips.

"What was uncalled for?" he asked. Now she rolled her eyes.

"What you said about not liking me or my dad…it was uncalled for," she said. His blue eyes were suddenly glaring at her, that cold hard glare that can made any one back down. His glares seemed deadly some times. They would shut her up and some times make her shiver. She didn't understand how he could suddenly make his blue eyes become hard and dark and icy.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want. I won't take back the truth," he mumbled. She placed her hand on the opened door.

"Then I guess you'll be sleeping outside tonight," she said beginning to shut the door, his hand came out suddenly stopping it. He pushed it back open and stepped into the house, closer to her. He stepped again forcing her to step back. His blue eyes stared into hers and she was suddenly intimidated. He stepped forward again and she stepped back her hand dropping from the door. His hand took her place and he shut the door. The sound of it shutting brought her out of the staring contest and she took several steps back and looked away. He snorted and moved to the couch taking his black sweater off; he dropped it to the ground and fell onto the couch. She glared at him and moved in front of the couch.

"I was sitting there," she growled. He kicked his shoes off and made himself comfortable, smirking up at her.

"Don't you have a bedroom or something?" he asked. Her hands went to her hips.

"Seriously Bankotsu, I was watching TV before you came," she said. His smirk widened and he shifted onto his side, his hand slid up his shirt and he gently rubbed his stomach. She kept her eyes on his, trying hard not to watch the movement under his black shirt.

"No you were waiting for me to get home," he said. She gapped at him, her face burning.

"T-that's not true! I couldn't sleep," she said. He sat up some to get the remote at his feet.

"You're a horrible lair," he said a cocky smile coming to his face. Her face became red even more. He leaned back again this time on his back. He flicked through the channels.

"I'm not lying! Why would I wait for you?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"You tell me…you were the one waiting," he said. She stomped her foot and her hands dropped from her hips, turning into fist at her sides as she glared at him.

"I wasn't waiting for you," she growled. He chuckled and his eyes moved from the TV to her.

"You get worked up so easily," he said smiling up at her. She suddenly snatched the remote from his hand.

"I was sitting there," she growled. His smile immediately went down. He sat up and held out his hand.

"Give it back," he mumbled. She laughed.

"No way! I was here first," she growled. He stood and she stepped back holding the controller away from him. He leaned forward his hand outstretched for the electronic. She just pulled it further back and out of his reach. He glared at her and grabbed her other arm, with a tug he pulled her closer to him, reaching for the remote that she was now holding away from her body.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

"Give it here," he growled back. She glared at him and stomped her heel into his foot. He roughly pushed her away as he let out a cry of pain. He fell back on the couch bringing his foot into his hands, using his thumbs to rub the sore spot.

"What was that?" he demanded. She moved behind the couch, flicking the channel back to where she once had it.

"That was me stepping on your foot," she mumbled. He jumped over the couch tackling her to the ground. She let out a shriek of surprise as she was taken to the floor. They both grunted as they landed, Bankotsu on top. Sango pushed him off her as she lifted the remote over her head. He reached for it and she rolled away intending to get up. He pushed her as she was on all fours and she fell back to the ground. She kicked him in his stomach, causing him to let out a grunt.

Grabbing her leg he pulled her under him. She hit at his chest and arms and from how hard she was hitting him Bankotsu knew she really wanted to hurt him. He smirked and straddled her hips, her hand went up and she pushed his face away.

"Get off," she growled. Even though it seemed like they were fighting over the remote Bankotsu knew they were fighting over more. They were fighting just to fight, because he wanted to hurt her and she wanted to hurt him, because they were both frustrated, because what their parents suddenly decided was going to ruin their lives. He finally got her arms pinned the remote no where in sight. He smirked as he leaned over her. He made a sound in his throat as he brought more spit into his mouth, her eyes went wide. Just as the spit slowly began to descend from his mouth she let out a scream. He slurred it back up and did it again; she screamed and turned her head away.

"Bankotsu get off her!" growled his mother as she hit her son's back. He removed himself from the disgusted girl and stood smirking as his eyes landed on the remote slowly making its way under the couch. Sango stood too and made her way to stand next to Mizuho. His mother glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. Bankotsu pointed to Sango.

"She started it," he said. Sango found herself poking her tongue out at him, which he returned. She felt like a kid when she was around him, like he made her act immature. He brought the worst out of her. Mizuho shook her head and looked to Sango.

"He will be sleeping down here honey. Why don't you give him the remote?" she asked. Sango crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Fine," she growled. Mizuho sighed and turned to the stairs.

"Try to keep it down and Sango will you get him some blankets and stuff?" she asked. Sango rolled her eyes but nodded. She was surprised Mizuho didn't say anything to Bankotsu about the way he acted today; it was like he got away with it.

His mother disappeared up the stairs. Bankotsu made his way back to the couch and smirked up at her. She glared at him and went upstairs to get his things. She grabbed a spare pillow and two sheets. Her eyes went to the door of the bed room a crossed from her own. It use to be Kohaku's room until her mother moved out, taking him with her. Now it was kind of a storage room. It was probably going to be Bankotsu's room now. With a depressed sigh she made her way back down stairs.

Bankotsu was leaning forward on the couch his eyes glued to the TV. She didn't know what he was watching and she really didn't care but something about him winning the remote annoyed her. When she pushed the coffee table to the side he looked at her, she glared at him.

"Get up," she mumbled. His eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want me to pull out the bed or not?" she growled. He glared at her but stood and moved out the way. He watched as she took the cushions from the couch and pulled the bed underneath out. She covered it with one sheet and threw the other sheet and pillow on top.

"Happy?" she asked. He looked away.

"Thanks," he mumbled. She would have teased him about it but right now she was finally tired.

"Sure," she mumbled. She moved to the stairs.

"Good night," she sighed.

"Night," he said. Sango looked over her shoulder to see him removing his shirt, she quickly turned back around.

-

Sango woke up tired; she had gone to sleep hoping to wake up with some energy. That didn't happen apparently. She stretched and made her way down stairs. She gasped and placed her hand over her racing heart at the sight of Bankotsu. She had forgotten that he was here. He was stretched out on the bed. He was lying from corner to corner, his legs were open while one arm was out and the other was over his eyes.

The sheet was pushed to the side showing off his whole body. He was in nothing but his dark blue boxers, he wasn't even wearing any socks. She let her eyes wonder over his body for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to look. He had the body of an athlete, strong calf muscles and a nice six pack forming. His arms were defined too. Deciding she looked too long she turned back around and took a step up the stairs, she turned again and her eyes landed on the hand that was away from his body, palm up. She smirked.

She went upstairs and returned with a can of her dad's shaving cream, she always wanted to do this to someone and Bankotsu was perfect. She knelt down on the floor next to his open hand. She shook the can before putting some of the white foam into the palm of his hand. She bit her lip to hold back her giggling. She stood and looked around for something to tickle his nose. She went with the corner of the sheet.

She jumped back when the hand over his eyes moved, swatting at the air in front of his nose. His hand fell to the bed next to him, she frowned and tried again. This time the one with the shaving cream moved, but in stead of swatting at his face his hand collided with her cheek. She sat in horror for a moment looking down to Bankotsu. His eyes were still closed but he had a huge grin on his face.

"You're so stupid," he laughed opening his eyes to look at her. She pushed his hand away and glared at him. Taking some of the shaving cream from her face she slapped his chest. He grunted and placed his hand on his stinging chest. She stood and hit him again just for ruining her fun. Now his chest had two hand prints beginning to form along with white shaving cream.

"What did I do?" he demanded wiping the cream from his chest.

"You slept here," she mumbled. He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"You're so mean," he mumbled sitting up and throwing his feet over the bed to rest on the floor. She gasped as he forced her over his knees.

"Bankotsu don't," she growled struggling to get off him. He just forced her back down, his arm going a crossed her back to keep her in place. His hand rose.

"I think you should be punished," he sighed bringing his hand down. She cried out in pain as his hand placed a stinging blow on her butt.

"Stop it!" she growled kicking her feet.

"What did you think you were doing waking me up that way?" he asked.

SLAP!

"Oww Bankotsu stop it!" she yelled hitting at his legs.

"It was rude Sango," he sighed.

SLAP!

"You're hurting me!" she yelled.

"That's the point,"

SLAP!

"Oww!"

SLAP!

"Mizuho!"

"She left this morning to run some errands,"

SLAP!

"Daddy!"

"He went to the car shop when my mom left,"

SLAP!

"B-Bankotsu!" she whimpered. Her butt hurt so bad that she was sure she wouldn't be able to sit for days. She closed her eyes prepared for the next stinging blow. Bankotsu's hand stopped mid swing, he looked down at her. Although her eyes were closed it didn't stop him from seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," he mumbled.

"You're hitting me really hard," she whined glaring up at him. He sighed and placed his hand on her stinging behind. She gasped and blushed, her eyes going wide as he rubbed her butt in gentle circles. She pushed off him.

"PERVERT!" she screamed bringing her hand high into the air and down towards his face.

SLAP!

**They are so immature… I'm so bad at this whole updating thing. I'll try to get my other stories up here soon. Sorry for the wait guys…girls…you know what I mean. This chapter goes out to everyone that reviewed, I loved your reviews so thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date

**Double Date**

Bankotsu's head tilted to the side from the force of the blow. He closed his eyes as the stinging came seconds later. His hand went to his red cheek and he looked up at Sango, his eyes narrowed in a glare. She was glaring down at him her face red, tears still shining in her eyes.

"What was that for?" he demanded. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You were touching me," she growled.

"I was trying to make the stinging go away!" he growled.

"You were being a pervert!" she growled back. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Why would I ever want to touch you like that?" he mumbled. Sango gaped at him for a moment; she didn't understand why that kind of hurt her, why she felt like something had pulled at her heart.

"Well I would never want to be touched like that by you anyway," she growled before storming up the stairs. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Brat," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" she yelled. He smirked.

"How do you know it wasn't meant for you not to hear?" he called. His answer was the sound of her slamming her door. He chuckled.

-

Bankotsu jumped slightly when the front door was throw open. His mother marched in with a box in her arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for a clock. His mother sighed and placed her hands on her hips. He stared up at her in a half sleep state.

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's five in the evening and you're still sleeping," she said. He shrugged. It was his Saturday he would do what ever he wanted with it. She shook her head. Kouji walked in with two boxes in his arms.

"What are you guys doing?" mumbled Bankotsu.

"We're moving some of our things over," she said. His eyes narrowed.

"So soon?" he asked moving off the bed to fold it back into the couch. His mother nodded and sent a warm smile to Kouji.

"I'm a little eager to move in. We packed all of your clothes but your other stuff is going to have to wait," she said looking back to her son. She gestured towards the open door.

"Go grab some boxes," she said. He frowned but went to the door, he heard his mother sigh.

"Do you want to put some clothes on first?" she asked. He looked down at himself, he was still in nothing but his boxers, he looked back up at his mother.

"Not really," he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He stepped out side and wasn't surprised that the woman a crossed the street was staring at him, and so was her teenage daughter. Bankotsu smirked and sent her a wink, making the younger girl blush and look away. Some how that reminded him of-

"What are you doing?"

Sango.

He turned around to face her as she came out to the house, her hands on her hips. He went to the back of his mother's van.

"Getting my clothes," he said. She rolled her eyes as she walked up next to him.

"I mean coming out here in your underwear and making our neighbors very uncomfortable. Sakura is still young," she said. Bankotsu looked back up to the girl on the porch.

"So that's her name? How old is she?" he asked. Sango hit him in his arm and looked to the girl too. She was blushing but her eyes remained locked with Bankotsu's.

"Too young for you," she said. Bankotsu broke eye contact with her to look to Sango.

"How old is she?" he demanded again. Sango sighed and picked up a box.

"Sixteen," she said. Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he grabbed a box too.

"I'm seventeen. How is she too young for me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and attempted to pick up the box. She let out a small grunt; it was heavier than she thought. Bankotsu let out a small chuckle as he effortless picked his up and out of the van. He started for the house. Sango frowned and pulled her box from the van, she struggled up the side walk to the house, she sighed and dropped it just missing her feet. She heard a sigh and looked up, Bankotsu was standing in the doorway of the house. He dropped his box and made his way back to her.

"I can do it," she said. He smirked as he bent down to pick up her box.

"What you can do is pick a lighter box to take into the house. Like the one I just had," he said. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, Bankotsu's mom suddenly appeared in the door. She sighed and picked up the box Bankotsu left there. Sango turned and made her way back to the van, she looked up noticing how Sakura's eyes remained on Bankotsu. Sango's eyes narrowed.

The next box she picked was smaller and lighter. There was only one left now and she was sure Bankotsu was going to be the one to get it. Just as she turned the young man was coming out the house his eyes, on the girl a crossed the street, Sango rolled her eyes and made to hit his arm as she walked by him. He ignored her and went to the van. Sango went into the house and dropped the box with the others before sitting down on the couch. Her father and Mizuho were talking in the kitchen. She crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't wait until she went to college.

Fifteen minutes later and Bankotsu still wasn't back. It doesn't take that long to grab a box. She stood and went to the window. She wasn't surprised that Sakura had made her way a crossed the street and was talking to Bankotsu. She rolled her eyes, something she has been doing a lot lately. His arm was resting on the box still sitting in the van while his other hand went to mess with her black hair. It was in two braids on both shoulders. He gave it a gentle tug and Sakura giggled.

Sango didn't know if Sakura was being fast or if Bankotsu was the one doing the flirting. She was sure it was the later, but that didn't explain why Sakura was the one that moved from her house and not Bankotsu. She sighed. Why did she even care?

"He is such a flirt," said Mizuho making Sango jump. She was standing behind her also looking out the window. Sango nodded feeling her cheeks heat up at being caught. Mizuho sighed and moved to the open door.

"Bankotsu get your fast butt in here," she called. Her son turned to glare at her. He turned back to Sakura and said something making her blush and nod before going back a crossed the street. Sango moved back to the couch once Bankotsu grabbed the box and turned to the house.

"Thanks mom," he mumbled sarcastically as he entered the house. She closed the door behind him. He set the box down.

"I don't know how you could possibly try and get a girl when you didn't even shower today," she said. Sango laughed, his mother had a point. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at both of them and opened up a few boxes. He pulled out some clothes and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Mizuho.

"To take a shower," he said.

"It's a little late now," she said. He smirked, his eyes locking with Sango's for a second before going back to his mother's.

"I'm taking that girl out tonight," he said. Sango gaped at him. He wasn't serious! Sakura's mother would never approve of him, unless they didn't even bother to ask her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away; he made a little satisfied noise before disappearing up the stairs.

"How old is that girl?" asked Mizuho.

"Sixteen," said Sango.

"Oh."

-

An hour passed before Bankotsu was back in the living room, Sango was watching TV and eating some chips that had suddenly appeared on top of the refrigerator. Her father had left for work while Mizuho was getting ready to do they same. Their parents loved how they both worked the night shift, meaning they could spend the day together. All her dad did in the day was sleep so Sango wasn't sure how that was going to work. Bankotsu stood in front of the TV.

"How do I look?" he asked smiling at her. He had on his usual saggy jeans, they were a dark blue. He had on a long sleeved shirt with a black t- shirt over it. His hair was in its usual braid, he had a gold cross necklace that looked good against his black shirt.

"You look like crap, now move."

"So do you," he mumbled moving away from the TV. He picked up his car keys as his mother came down the stairs.

"Okay I'll see you two tomorrow," she said also grabbing her keys and going out the door.

"Leave the door unlocked, will ya?" asked Bankotsu. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she mumbled. She didn't even look back as she heard the door open and shut again. She stood and turned off the TV, she took the chips back into the kitchen before going up stairs, taking the phone with her. Once she was in her room, she dialed his number and threw herself on her bed. If Bankotsu was with someone tonight then she could be too.

"Hello?" came his deep voice after a few rings. Sango felt her face fluster.

"Hey Kuranosuke. Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked. Kuranosuke Takeda had a crush on her ever since her freshmen year. He was a sophomore and a lot of his friends made fun of him when he asked her to go out with him, she had liked Miroku at the time and ended up going with him instead. Kuranosuke of course was upset but he remained her friend even after she broke up with Miroku. He didn't ask her out again though which she was grateful for. Now she was still friends with both Miroku and Kuranosuke.

"Sango?" he asked. The excitement in his voice made her smile.

"Yeah," she said. He cleared his throat.

"No I'm not doing anything," he said.

"Well how about you come over and we can hang out," she said.

"Sure! I'll be there in a second," he said.

"Okay see you when you get here," she said.

"Bye," he said. She hung up the phone. She probably looked like crap. She brushed her hair, unlike Bankotsu she did get washed so a shower was unneeded. She went back down stairs and grabbed a big bowl, she took the chips she was just been eating and dumped about half the bag in the bowl. She took the bowl into the living room and set it on the coffee table, which she had to move back into place because Bankotsu didn't. She pulled out some DVD's that they would both be interested in and picked up the living room a bit. She smiled when she was finished and just as her butt touched the couch, some one knocked on the door. She stood and moved to answer it.

Kuranosuke was smiling at her, his black shoulder length hair in its usual high pony tail. His teeth were bright and shining, he probably had the whitest teeth at school. She smiled and stepped aside.

"Thanks for coming," she said. He stepped in.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said. She playfully rolled her eyes as she closed the door. She went to the couch and he followed her. She pointed to the DVD's when she sat down.

"You choose," she said. He nodded and picked a DVD.

"The Hulk," he said. Sango took the DVD from him and moved to the DVD player and put it in. She sat back next to him and grabbed the remote. They were about fifteen minutes into the movie when he yawned and stretched his arm, letting it fall around her shoulders. Sango stiffened before biting her lip to hold back her laugher, was he for real?

"You're so corny!" she laughed hitting him in his stomach. He laughed too.

"At least I tried," he said rubbing his stomach with his other hand. She smiled.

"It's fine," she said. She watched his face turn red as she leaned into him. He smiled and they both turned back to the TV. He cleared his throat making her look up at him. His eyes were trained on her lips, he leaned down a little, Sango leaned up. There lips brushed in a gentle kiss. His moved to cup her cheek pulling her closer and pressing his lips more firmly against hers. They both jumped and pulled apart when the door opened.

"I'll make her go upstairs," said Bankotsu pulling Sakura into the house. Sango glared at him.

"Bankotsu!" she growled. Bankotsu and Sakura both stopped and looked to her. Bankotsu's eyes went to Sango to Kuranosuke then back to her. She watched something dangerous flash in his eyes before he smirked and stepped farther into the room holding Sakura's hand.

"Please tell me you weren't about to get busy on my temporary bed," he said moving to stand behind the couch. Kuranosuke took his arm from around Sango and turned to glare at Bankotsu.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I live here," said Bankotsu. Kuranosuke gapped at him before looking to Sango. She pointed to the boxes near the door with a sigh.

"What?" asked Kuranosuke, he had a confused look on his face.

"Our parents are getting married," said Sango. Bankotsu sighed.

"Sad but true," he said moving to the front of the couch.

"Let's have a double date," he said smirking to Sango. She glared at him.

"I was here first," she said. He sat next to Kuranosuke and brought Sakura into his lap.

"I know and that's why I'm not telling you to leave," he said.

"But--" started Sakura. Bankotsu placed his index finger against her lips, silencing her.

"We can have a little make out party," he said. Both Sango and Kuranosuke blushed.

"You're an idiot!" spat Sango. Bankotsu smirked at Kuranosuke.

"You up for it Takeda?" he asked. Kuranosuke blushed even more.

"If Sango is," he said. All eyes went to Sango. Sango looked to Bankotsu; his blue eyes were challenging her, making her ball her hands into fists. Her face got warm as his eyes remained on hers.

"This is stupid," she said. Bankotsu smiled.

"Who ever goes the longest wins. Move down, will you?" he asked. They moved down, Sango was leaning on the arm of the couch, Bankotsu placed Sakura next to him, her back went to Kuranosuke, their backs touched gently as he turned to Sango.

"When you want to stop just say so," he whispered. She smiled, he was too sweet sometimes. She nodded. Bankotsu cupped Sakura's cheek.

"Ready?" he whispered a smirk on his face. Sakura giggled as she nodded.

"Go," said Bankotsu. This was the dumbest thing Sango ever did; she rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Kuranosuke's.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kuranosuke's waist as his tongue gently touched her lips. She shifted closer to him, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was being watched. Her eyes shot open and locked with Bankotsu's. She felt her face flusher. Why was he staring at her? He pulled away from Sakura and her lips traveled down to his neck. He arched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side slightly, his lips glistening from their kiss.

He continued to stare at her as his hand went to Sakura's thigh, slowly going higher. His other hand went into her hair fisting it gently. Kuranosuke pulled away and kissed down her neck, seeming to get more passionate. His hands were planted on her thighs. Sango licked her lips and Bankotsu's eyes went to them.

"Your gonna have to do better Takeda your girl is to easily distracted," said Bankotsu. Kuranosuke pulled away from Sango and looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. She glared at Bankotsu.

"You're the one that's easily distracted! You were staring at me," she said. Sakura pulled away from him.

"Why were you staring at her?" she asked. Bankotsu glanced down at the girl before looking back to Sango.

"Because she looked…" he paused and everyone leaned a little closer to him.

"Stupid," he finished. Sango's fist connected with his stomach. He grunted and leaned over his head going to Sakura's comforting thighs. The young girl gasped.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard," she said rubbing Bankotsu's back. Sango stood.

"He's mine I'll hit him however I please," she yelled hitting the boy in his back. Bankotsu pushed her away before standing up. Sango's face was red from the embarrassment he caused her. He chuckled.

"What did you say?" he asked. She pushed him.

"You're a stupid man whore with several STD's and a small penis!" she yelled swinging her fist.

"That doesn't even make sense how could I have STD's when women don't want to sleep with a man who has a small penis!" yelled Bankotsu shoving her away from him.

"Well then I guess you just have a small penis," she said.

"So you've seen my penis?" he asked stepping towards her. She blushed and turned away from him.

"Kuranosuke I'm sorry this happened. Can I call you tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded as he stood.

"It was…fun," he said going to the door. She watched him leave before her eyes went to Sakura who was still sitting on the couch.

"You should go home too," she said. Sakura frowned.

"I want her to stay," said Bankotsu falling on the couch next to the girl. Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's getting late," she said.

"Are you like her mother or something? Let it go," he said.

"No I'm not her mother but her mother is probably worried," she said.

"My mom thinks I'm at the mall, she knows I like to stay out late when I'm with my friends," she said smiling at Bankotsu; he smirked and looked to Sango.

"Well ain't you just a hussy?" snapped Sango. Bankotsu's face lit up as his eyes went to Sakura waiting for her to react. Her mouth was gapping open. He pushed her chin up.

"I told you Sango had a mouth on her," he said. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a hussy," she said. Sango nodded slowly.

"That's exactly why you lied to your mother so that you could go out with a man whore who is too old for you," she said.

"I'm only eleven mouths older than her and I'm not a man whore," he said.

"I just wanted to be with him," said Sakura.

"Knowing Bankotsu he would have had you all night," said Sango. Bankotsu chuckled. Sakura blushed.

"Shut up you don't know what you talking about," she said. Sango crossed her arms over her chest. Bankotsu placed his arms on the back of the couch.

"I've known Bankotsu since preschool I think I know him far better than you do!" she said. Sakura stood up.

"You're just jealous that he chose me and not you," she said. Bankotsu's mouth fell open in a 'O' before he smiled cockily and looked to Sango. She growled.

"Are you serious!? I'm blessed that he doesn't think of me that way, that he didn't 'choose' me. He's a snobby, vile, egotistical, narrow-minded, two timing, self centered, oversexed, arrogant, conceited, JERK!" she yelled. Both Bankotsu and Sakura stared at her.

"Get out," she hissed. With out a word Sakura was out the door. Sango looked to Bankotsu; he stood and placed his hand over his chest.

"That hurt," he said slowly stepping closer to her. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it's true," she said. He stopped in front of her.

"I guess you can say those things though, because after all I am yours," he said. His voice was low and husky she looked to him her face burning with a blush.

"What?" she whispered. He smirked and cupped her cheek.

"I do recall you saying 'He's mine I'll hit him however I please'," he said letting his thumb stroke her reddening cheek. She pushed him away.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," she said. He shrugged.

"I would like to think that you did," he said walking passed her and up the stairs.

**Not one of my best, I don't really like this chapter. It will get better though, I promise…after the next few chapters. Just hang in there with me and you won't regret it. Please keep reviewing and I will update faster.**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let Go

**Let Go**

Sango stood at the bottom of the stairs, her mind replaying what Bankotsu had just said. Why would he want her to claim him like that? They didn't even like each other. She sighed and turned off the TV. She picked up the bowl of chips that no one ate. She took the chips and made her way upstairs, the bathroom door was closed, she was guessing that's where Bankotsu had gone. She sighed and went into her room.

They spent the next day taking everything from Kohaku's old room and moving it to the basement, Bankotsu and Sango getting into several arguments along the way. Every one fell on the couch when they were done. Now all that was left in the room was Bankotsu's bed and his dresser, they would move his other things up there the next day.

"Why are we moving in so soon? Can't we move in after the wedding?" asked Bankotsu. His mother shook her head.

"I want to be settled before the wedding," she said.

"Isn't the wedding like a year from now any way?" asked Sango.

"Eleven mouths," said her father.

"That's a year," mumbled Bankotsu and Sango together. Mizuho smiled.

"I'm glad you two agree on something," she said. Both Bankotsu and Sango rolled their eyes, that was probably the only thing they were going to agree on within the next few years.

"They also agree about not becoming siblings," said Kouji. Now that would be the last thing they would agree on for the next few years. Bankotsu sighed and shifted before standing.

"Don't be out too late Bankotsu. We want to have our first family dinner tonight," said his mother.

"Sure, sure," he sighed as he went up the stairs.

"How did you know he was leaving?" asked Sango. Mizuho shrugged as she let her head fall on Kouji's shoulder.

"He's always running around, I would be surprised if he stayed home for longer than two hours," she said. Sango nodded, and looked to the stairs before looking to their parents. They looked cute together, sitting like a real couple, not saying that they weren't a real couple. She stood.

"I think I'll go too and give you guys some alone time," she said. They both smiled up at her.

"That would be nice," said Mizuho.

"Thanks honey," said Kouji. She smiled.

"No problem," she said heading to the stairs, she had a feeling that they would get all cuddly any way so why be there to witness it. She entered her room, now all she had to do was think about what she could do tonight. She had school tomorrow so she couldn't stay out long not to mention their _family_ dinner. Maybe she could just hang out with Kikyo or Ayame. She put on a skirt and a pink tank top putting on a jean jacket over that. Or she could just do something by herself.

After cleaning herself up a bit she left her room and almost ran into Bankotsu. She was about to say something but he lifted his hand to her face, silencing her. That's when she noticed he had a phone to his ear. A sly smirk came to his face as his eyes went to her, they glistened mischievously.

"Sure I can bring her," he said. Sango's eyes narrowed, she stepped back and away from him prepared to go down the hall, she gasped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Just as long as you bring your sister we can have ourselves a little double date," he said. What was up with him and double dates? She tugged on her arm but he held on tight.

"Wait," he mumbled to her. She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know we'll find out when you meet her," he said with a roll of his eyes. The person on the other end talked some more before Bankotsu suddenly hung up.

"He talks too much," he said letting her wrist go. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" she asked. He smirked.

"I need for you to do me a favor," he said. She started down the hall.

"No," she said. She heard him let out a short snort.

"I didn't ask you yet," he said. She turned around and had to take a step back, he was a little to close.

"Why should I do a favor for you?" she asked.

"Because I won't bother you for the rest of the night…if things go as planned," he said. She paused as she thought about it.

"The rest of tonight and tomorrow," she said. He rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"Fine," he said. She smirked.

"What is it?" she asked. He smiled.

"My friend kinda has a thing for you," he said eyeing her. She let out a small growl and crossed her arms back over her chest.

"And I got something for his sister," he said. She let out a short laugh.

"You have something for every girl," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah every girl but you," he mumbled. She punched him in his arm, making him jump. His hand went to rub the sore spot. He smirked suddenly.

"What? Jealous?" he asked. She glared as him as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"I would never be jealous of those stupid girls your with," she said. He let out a chuckle as he went down the hall, stopping in front of the stairs when he didn't hear her following.

"Are you coming?" he asked turning around to smirk at her. She was standing in the same spot a pout on her face and her arms were still crossed over her chest. She glared up at him but started towards him.

"It'll be worth it," he mumbled softly as she passed him. She ignored him and went down the stairs. There parents pulled apart and laughed like they were more embarrassed than Bankotsu and Sango.

"Disgusting," mumbled Sango.

"Are you two going out together?" asked Mizuho. Bankotsu nodded.

"Yeah a friend of mine wants to meet Sango," he said. Mizuho arched an eyebrow.

"And what's in it for you?" she asked. Bankotsu chuckled as he followed Sango to the door.

"I want to meet his sister," he said. Mizuho nodded a smile coming to her face.

"Have fun," she sighed.

"Be safe," mumbled Kouji, his eyes going to Bankotsu.

"Don't let no harm come to my daughter Bankotsu," he said sternly. Bankotsu gave him a two finger salute.

"Yes sir," he mumbled walking out the door. Sango smiled to her father and Mizuho before shutting the door behind her as she made her exit. Bankotsu smirked at her as he held open the passenger side door for her.

"I'll protect you," he said winking at her as she got in. She rolled her eyes.

"As if I need for you to protect me," she said before he shut the door. She watched as he went around the car and got in on the other side a smirk on his face the whole time. He started the car, and they were off, she wasn't going to bother and ask why he had such a smug look on his face.

"So what's your friend like?" she asked. He glanced at her, his eyes never staying off the road for too long. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"His name is Gatenmaru. He's a college student so you might like him. He's a little aggressive though so if he does something you don't like, hit him in the balls," he said looking to her. She arched an eyebrow.

"If I have to use force on him then I probably won't like him," she said crossing her arms over her chest. He shrugged.

"You don't have to like him, just go out with him tonight and I'll leave you alone for the rest of tonight and tomorrow," he said looking away from her and to the road. She sighed and looked out the window.

"You have a point but I want a boyfriend," she said. He laughed.

"I feel sorry for the moron who would want to date you," he laughed. She turned and hit him in his arm.

"Shut up!" she yelled, he laughed louder taking one hand from the steering wheel to rub his arm.

"You're so violent," he mumbled a smile still on his face. She crossed her arms back over her chest and turned back to the window. They didn't arrive at a restaurant like how she thought they would. Instead they pulled up to a house. Getting out the car she could hear the bass of the music from inside. Bankotsu came around the car, and she followed him up the concrete path to the stairs.

"He wants to meet up at a party?" she asked.

"It's not a party it's a small get together. You can only come if you were invited," he said. She rolled her eyesa small get together? It was probably going to end up being a big party by the end of the night. When they entered the house the crowd she expected to be there…wasn't there. It was the living room that they entered in from. The air was filled with cigarette smoke and the faint smell of alcohol. There were some people talking on the couch and some others making out in the chair. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen over the music.

She followed Bankotsu down the hall, with out knocking he entered a room.

"Yo," he mumbled.

"Bankotsu, it's about time," said a voice. Since Bankotsu had decided to stand in the middle of the door way, she couldn't see passed him to see who he was talking to.

"Where's your sister?" asked the boy. Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't that much shorter than Bankotsu, although she really couldn't see over his shoulder. And what was with him caller her Bankotsu's sister.

"Where's yours?" asked Bankotsu in return. The boy sighed.

"In her room a crossed the hall. She's waiting for you," he said. Bankotsu turned around, grinning down at her.

"Have fun," he said side stepping her and going a crossed the hall. Sango's eyes landed on the male sitting on his bed, a cigarette was between his lips. His red eyes meant hers, his eyebrow arching in surprise. He smirked.

"You're cuter than he described," he said. Sango blushed but smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly. He stood up from his bed, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on his night stand.

"I'm Gatenmaru," he said moving to stand in front of her, he held out his hand. She took it and he shook it gently.

"I'm Sango," she said. He brought her hand up to his lips, she gasped when his lips touched the back of her hand. It wasn't a gasp of delight though. There was something up with this guy, something didn't feel right about him. Keeping a firm hold on her hand he led her to his bed, but not before shutting the door once he brought her in.

"So Bankotsu says you get pretty good grades," he said. She smiled.

"Just because I get better grades than him doesn't mean I get good grades," she said. He laughed.

"He is dimwitted isn't he?" he laughed, she laughed to nodding her head in agreement.

"You're very beautiful," he said brushing some of her hair from her shoulder. She shivered; something about this guy gave her the chills. She forced a smile.

"Thanks," she said. He smirked.

"Do I give you shivers?" he asked. His hand moved back to her shoulder before slowly moving up her to her neck, his fingertips going into her hair. She tensed.

"No, I mean, yes but not in the way that you think," she said. He arched a thin eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked. She sighed.

"I mean…I don't know," she mumbled.

"How about I give you the kind of shivers I'm talking about," he said leaning forward he pressed his lips to her neck. She stiffened and pulled away.

"Um I don't think so," she said. His hand moved from her hair to go around her shoulders pulling her into him.

"I know so," he said, his voice dropped down to a husky whisper. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I said no," she said pushing him away. He smiled, licking his lips.

"But you're such a beautiful girl I just want to worship your body. Every single inch of it," he said. Sango stood.

"I'm going to go get Bankotsu and have him take me home. I'm sure you can find another body to worship," she said. She turned but before she could take a step towards the door she felt him grip her wrist. He pulled her back and with a yelp she fell back on his bed. He was on her before she could even sit up.

"I've never seen a girl as gorgeous as you Sango. I don't want to see you go yet," he said leaning down and kissing her neck again. She pushed at him.

"Get off me," she growled pushing at his chest.

"I love feisty girls," he mumbled. His tongue snaked out and she shrieked when it ran up her neck. It was wet and disgusting; she hated it when boys licked her. She stiffened feeling his hands slide up her shirt.

"No! Get off me!"

He shifted on top of her; one hand came from under her shirt to grip her chin.

"You'll like this. Just give me a chance," he purred. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide. She brought her hands from between them and placed her hands on his throat, digging her nails into his flesh and squeezing as she pushed him away. He pulled up.

"…_He's a little aggressive though so if he does something you don't like, hit him in the balls."_

She brought her knee up hitting him between his legs. He groaned in pain and fell off her. She would have hit him harder if she could have brought her leg back. She quickly got off the bed and bolted to the door.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled. She got the door open but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back slamming the door shut. He tossed her back onto the bed, this time she landed on her stomach. He fisted her hair, and pushed her head into the bed, letting her turn her head to the side so she could breath.

His other hand forced her hips up. She pushed up trying to get up but his hand forcing her head down didn't allow much movement.

"Let me go," she yelled. He grinded into her backside.

"Since you were so troublesome I think I'll give it to you from behind," he said pulling up her skirt.

Why did she have to wear a skirt? Sango closed her eyes when they started to burn with tears. She was to strong for this! She refused to be raped! She continued to struggle but that result was him almost breaking her neck. The tears leaked out of her eyes and onto his bed. That's when it hit her! Bankotsu was in the room a crossed the hall. She took a deep breath, it didn't matter that he was her worst enemy, she didn't care about her pride right now, _she needed him_.

"BANKOTSU!" she screamed. Gatenmaru chuckled and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't bother wasting your voice calling for your precious brother. Bankotsu knew this would happen. He knew I would have my way with you. If he didn't want this to happen then he never would have brought you," he said. His tongue snaked out and licked her ear. Her eyes were wide, he was right. Bankotsu knew this guy, he knew what would happen.

She closed her eyes feeling them fill with more tears. Bankotsu was lower than dirt, she would never forgive him. She hated-- The door to the room was thrown open and there _he_ stood his chest bare and his pants unbuttoned. He arched an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Disgusting…"

-

**Another fill in chapter, it's shorter though and I'm sorry for that. I guess it wasn't that bad but the story will get better I promise. I've already typed a head on this one so I'll probably update a little faster, I can't make any promises with that though. Any way, reviews are nice and I would like it if I got some, even though this chapter isn't one of my best…**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Changing

**Never Changing**

"Disgusting…"

The word left his lips in a small whisper, so small Sango wasn't even sure she heard him right. Then he smirked, his blue eyes going from her to Gatenmaru.

"Gaten didn't I say if she didn't want it then don't give it to her?" he asked. Sango stared at him; something was suddenly deadly about him. He seemed different, like he was about to kill some one and the pleasant smirk he had on his face wasn't helping.

"She wants it Bankotsu I know she does!" panted Gatenmaru reaching his hand around her and forcing it between her legs.

"No!" cried Sango. Gatenmaru let out a laugh.

"She's wet for me," he laughed. The smirk on Bankotsu's face dropped leaving a very dark expression, Sango shivered at the look, her vision blurring as more tears came to her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to stop them.

"Really? Well if she's wet for you then there's nothing I can do," he said pushing off the wall and taking a step back into the hall. Sango's eyes shot open.

"No I'm not! I'm not Bankotsu!" she cried. She sounded so pathetic but seemed to have no control over her body, she was completely dependent on him. She watched as his face twisted into a scold before he was smirking again. His blue eyes lit up and he stepped back into the room.

"Don't lie you little whore," growled Gatenmaru.

"Name calling is uncalled for," said Bankotsu once he was to the bed. Sango couldn't stop crying, she had a pain in her chest. Why was Bankotsu acting like this? Why couldn't he just take her home? Gatenmaru grunted as Bankotsu grabbed his high pony tail and pulled him up and off Sango. She quickly turned and moved to get off the bed but Bankotsu pushed her back down. He smirked, his eyes suddenly becoming as dark as night.

"If you're wet for him Sango…" he mumbled, her eyes went wide. What was he talking about!? The look he was giving her was scaring her, it was like he was possessed or something. He gripped her knee; she let out a startled gasp when he pulled her legs apart.

"W-what are you doing?" she cried. Instead of answering her, his hand disappeared under her skirt. She blushed, more tears coming to her eyes. His fingers brushed against her and she gasped blushing even more, closing her eyes. As soon as his hand was there, it was gone and sliding up her leg. She opened her eyes, his eyes locked with hers for a moment before going to Gatenmaru. His eyes were so…so dark.

"She's as dry as the Sahara Desert Gatenmaru," mumbled Bankotsu grabbing Sango's wrist and pulling her off the bed. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Gatenmaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"She wants me," he mumbled. Bankotsu let out a dark chuckle.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you," he said, wickedly smiling at the older boy. Sango gripped his arm. Why did it sound like he wasn't bluffing? Bankotsu lead her out the door and into the room a crossed the hall. A girl was sitting on the bed, waiting.

"Are you leaving?" she asked pouting slightly. He nodded. He picked his shirt up off the floor but as he stood his hand went back around Sango.

"Call me," he said sending her a wink. She giggled while nodding. Bankotsu put on his shirt once they were in the hall. He grabbed Sango's wrist and led her outside. Before they reached the car she pulled her hand away from him, he stopped and turned to look at her. Her head was bowed causing her bangs to shadow her eyes but he could clearly see the tears coming down her cheeks.

"You were going to leave me…" she whispered. She sounded so broken; he took a step towards her. Her head shot up and she glared at him.

"You touched me!" she hissed charging him. She punched and clawed at his chest. He grunted every time she made contact. He grabbed her wrist. Prepared to yell at her but she spoke first, her head bowed again.

"You…you scared me," she whispered. His eyes widened slightly and he arched an eyebrow. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I was so scared of you," she said. Her voice cracked and he watched as her lip began to tremble before the tears poured from her eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled stroking her hair gently with one hand while the other went to the small of her back, pressing her into him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't going to leave you either. Just…something came over me and I couldn't control myself. I felt so dark and wicked when I saw him on top of you. Not only did I want to kill him but I also wanted to hurt you," he said. She pulled her head from his neck in which it rested.

"Why? Why did you want to hurt me? How could you leave me with him when you knew he would force himself on me!?" she demanded. He licked his lips, his eyes trained on her face.

"Because you looked so weak. I left you with him because I thought you were strong enough to defend yourself. I thought that you were going to come barging in and demand that I take you home. But instead you called my name and my heart stopped. It was stupid of me I know, I shouldn't have let you come," he said backing away and letting her go.

"You wanted to hurt me because I looked weak?" she demanded as he moved towards the car, he stopped again. Her voice had been filled with nothing but disbelief. He turned around.

"I wanted to hurt you because you let some one other than me hurt you. Sango, I don't… your not weak Sango. After everything I've done to you over the years, you're no where near weak so I don't want to see you looking weak unless I'm the cause of it," he said taking half a step towards her. She stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me! You were mean to me because you wanted me stronger?" she demanded. He smirked and went around the car, zipping up his pants.

"I didn't say that," he said. She glared at him.

"Ban--"

"Get in the car."

-

It's been almost a week since that incident and they both agreed not to tell their parents. It wasn't that there parents didn't need to know but it would make things a lot harder for everyone if their parents knew. They also decided to keep the whole thing about them becoming siblings under wraps. There was already a rumor going around since Bankotsu had come to her yelling and screaming about it. It's been almost a week now and students and teachers were still asking her about it.

Sango sat at the kitchen table munching on her cheerios, both her dad and Mizuho were awake but Bankotsu was still sleeping. He always slept in until noon on the weekends but today they were going to church for the first time as a family so he was going to have to get up soon.

"Sango will you go wake up Bankotsu?" asked Mizuho as she entered the kitchen. She was already dressed in a white dress up shirt and a knee length black skirt. Her long black hair came down her back in curls. She looked very pretty. Her father walked in right behind her, he was in the usual black suit. Sango on the other hand was still in her pajamas, red cotton shorts and a red tank top, her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Why? He's your son," she muttered. She had always been cranky in the morning, especially this early. Her father sent her a look as he pulled out the sugar.

"Sango," he growled. She sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled, standing and making her way up stairs. She went to the closed door and knocked twice.

"Bankotsu wake up," she said.

Nothing.

"Come on Bankotsu! It's time to wake up," she said louder this time.

Nothing.

She sighed, placing her hand on the door knob she opened his door and stepped inside. He was motionless on his bed, most of his body under the blankets. She moved to him and reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, pausing when he shifted and turned to face her. She felt a little smile come to her face, he looked so cute. Without his usual cocky smirk and mischievous eyes, he actually looked…_innocent_. He shifted again, his eyebrows going in as a frown came to his lips. She arched an eyebrow, was he having a bad dream?

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. His eyebrows lifted as his eyes opened. His blue eyes focused on the ceiling before shifting to her. He arched an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"What? No shaving…" he trailed off as he looked down. Her eyes followed his but before her eyes could land on what he was looking at he gripped her chin forcing her to look back at him. For the first time she saw a light blush on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. She opened her mouth but he shook his head.

"Never mind, get out," he said grabbing her arm as he sat up and forcing her towards the door as he stood. She ripped her arm from him.

"Get ready for church," she said as she went to his door slamming it closed behind her.

-

Bankotsu sighed. He looked down at the tent in his boxers. He hated waking up with a boner like some little kid, but the dream he had was so real, so vivid. He licked his lips, he could taste her.

Deciding to handle his morning visitor in the shower, he grabbed the clothes that his mother had given him the day before. He didn't go to church much so he didn't really have anything to wear so his mother had given him something. He didn't know where she got it from, he was sure it wasn't from Kouji though; the man was far bigger than himself. He wouldn't be able to fit any of his things.

He opened his door and moved to the bathroom.

-

Sango grumbled to herself as she sat back down at the table. Her father and Mizuho were both sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Is he up?" asked Mizuho. Sango nodded and frowned at her now soggy cereal. She stood and grabbed her bowl tossing it into the sink before leaving the kitchen.

"She's cranky in the morning," she heard her father say. She rolled her eyes. She could hear the shower running as she walked pass the bathroom. She sighed, she was suddenly beyond annoyed. First she had to wake up that idiot, then she couldn't even finish her breakfast and now she was probably going to have to wait twenty minutes to get into the bathroom. One thing Sango learned about Bankotsu was that he was usually in the bathroom just as long if not longer than what she was.

She went into her room and grabbed her clothes. A light blue dress up shirt and a black skirt that stopped around the middle of her thigh. She sighed and sat on her bed, she couldn't do anything until she got into the bathroom. She glanced at her clock. It was going on nine thirty they had to be there by ten. She heard the door to the bathroom open ten minutes later. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was open but Bankotsu was still inside. He was standing at the mirror trying to get his tie on right. She rolled her eyes as she watched him, he sighed and turned to her.

"Do this for me," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes again.

"No," she said. He turned, leaning against the sink.

"Why not?" he asked. She stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Because you rudely kicked me out of your room earlier," she said placing her towel on the sink next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you wanted to stay in my room so badly," he mumbled. She pointed to the open door.

"Get out," she said. He let his ruby colored tie go to cross his arms over his chest.

"Not until you do my tie," he said.

"Who said I knew how to?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips. He smirked.

"You've lived with Kouji your whole life, you can't honestly stand there and really tell me you don't know how to tie a tie," he stated. She looked away; it was true that after her mother left Sango took over in helping her father with his tie. She sighed and stepped to him. She gripped his tie, ignoring the smirk that widened on his face.

She also ignored him when he stood straight, leaning towards her. She even ignored him when his smirk fell and his lips parted slightly. She glanced up at him, his eyes were trained on her, and they seemed so dark all of a sudden. His gentle pants fanned over her forehead, she could smell the mint tooth paste on his breath.

"Why are you leaning so close to me?" she whispered. Pulling on his tie making it tight, his hand came up gripping her wrist.

"Not so tight," he mumbled, his voice was so low she almost didn't hear him. She looked up at him. His eyes were locked on to hers. She blushed slightly; he shifted seeming to move even closer.

"I had a dream about you last night," he mumbled, his thumb caressed her wrist, she blushed more. Her feet were planted to the ground she couldn't move away from him even if she wanted too, which she did, for some reason they seemed too intimate. His eyes were like liquid sapphire. They burned into hers making her heart race. His breath was intoxicating and the small caress of his thumb was making her hot.

"W-What was I doing?" she whispered. He licked his lips. His bangs brushed against hers as he leaned a little closer.

"You were--"

"Sango your not dressed yet?! We're going to be late!"

Both teens pulled apart looking to Mizuho who was standing in the door way, her hands on her hips. Bankotsu stepped back, leaning casually against the sink again.

"What were you two doing in here?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Bankotsu turned around, facing the mirror.

"Sango was fixing my tie for me," he mumbled, his eyes locked with Sango's for a split second through the mirror before he looked away. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks," he sighed as he left the bathroom.

"You could have asked me," said his mother as she followed him down the hall. Sango sighed and shut the door. Her heart was racing over nothing. He had been acting unusual but it was nothing for her to blush over. She turned to the shower, now she had less time to get ready.

By the time she was done, everyone was down stairs and waiting.

"It's about time Sango," sighed her father. She sighed and glanced to Bankotsu, he was tugging at his tie as if it was on too tight. She smirked, she _had_ pulled it on a little tight. She followed Mizuho and her father outside and to the car Bankotsu following after her. It was awkward sitting with him in the back seat.

"Isn't your skirt a little short for church?" he asked glancing down at her exposed thighs, she moved to cross her legs but found it hard with being in a car and all.

"No it's not," she said sending him a side ways glance. He laughed.

"It could pass as a mini skirt," he said. She rolled her eyes turning to face him.

"It's a dress skirt not a mini skirt! I like to look good for church," she said. He smirked.

"You don't have to look good. God will accept you no matter how ugly you are," he said. She growled balling her hands into fists.

"Bankotsu, will you leave her alone? Nothing is wrong with her skirt. You look beautiful Sango," said Mizuho turning in the passengers to look at the bickering teens.

"Thank you," said Sango smiling at the older woman.

-

Not only was the car ride awkward but sitting next to Bankotsu during the service was just as awkward. She shifted as he pulled on his tie, loosening it. He glanced at her.

"This is weird," he whispered. There were so many people in there row that their thighs were pressed against each other. Sango ignored the warmth of his leg against hers, but she couldn't help but glance down at his thigh touching hers every now and then.

"I know. After all those times of you being a jerk to me I never would have thought we would be sitting next to each other at church," she whispered looking up to him. He smirked at her.

"Me either," he whispered.

"Shh," hushed the man on the other side of Sango. Bankotsu laughed. Sango hit him in his stomach.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, with a roll of his eyes.

"I should have known you two would talk if you sat next to each other," hissed Bankotsu's mother who was sitting on the other side of him. Bankotsu smiled.

"Then why did you let us sit together?" he laughed.

"Because I thought you guys would bond," she said smiling, and it was at that moment that Sango noticed that Bankotsu had his mother's smile.

"Shh," hushed the man again. Mizuho glared at him but sat back in her seat. During the whole exchange Kouji sat silently at her side.

As they returned home from church, Sango realized with a sigh that she and Bankotsu did get along for the moment that they were forced to sit next to each other. It wasn't too bad but now things will probably go back to normal because small things like that can't change something that has been going on for years.

They would probably never get along, because Sango would never hang around some one as cocky and arrogant as Bankotsu and Bankotsu would never hang around some one as stuck up and snobbish as Sango.

Nothing was going to change that.

-

**I know these chapters aren't very good but thanks for sticking with me. It'll starting getting better in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks to the ones that reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Silent Treatment

**The Silent Treatment**

It's been a few weeks now and things were becoming more awkward than comfortable. Sango couldn't get use to seeing him come out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel, smirking at her as if she was thinking something inappropriate about him. She couldn't get use to seeing him sitting at her table in the morning, eating her favorite cereal. She couldn't adjust to sitting next to him in the passenger's seat of his car as they headed to school everyday. Something about this whole arrangement was off to her and she just couldn't get use to it.

"What's on your mind?"

Sango looked away from the window to look at the blue eyes that were staring at her questioningly. His eyes only locked with hers for a moment before he was looking back to the road again. They were headed to school in an awkward silence; it was always awkward...and silent, so she was slightly surprised that he was the one to break that silence. She cleared her throat and looked back to the window, deciding to watch the houses go by as she talked to him.

"We've been living together for a few weeks now, right?" she mumbled. He rolled his eyes although she couldn't see it.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Well then why do you treat me differently at home than what you do at school?" she asked. She had noticed the passed few weeks they lived together that he treated her differently at home than at school. When they were home he would take a more laid back attitude with her, sometimes he would even flirt with her, always teasing her sexually when their parents weren't home, and toy with her with hidden meanings when their parents were home. When they were at school his attitude towards her would become aggressive and belligerent, making her beg for the school day to end.

Now that they were headed to school, she knew once she stepped out his car he would change to the meaner Bankotsu, the one she didn't want to put up with. She would rather put up with him being a pervert towards her than him being hostile towards her. She turned to him, his suddenly dark eyes meeting hers. His left eye brow was arched slightly and his usual smirk was gone from his face.

"Which do you prefer?" he asked. She felt her eye brows come in on her forehead as her eyes narrowed. Her hands gripped the strap to her book bag as they pulled up towards the school's parking lot.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Would you like me to treat you like dirt all the time like how I do here at school or would you rather I treat you like a slut all the time like how I do at home?" he asked. He pulled into a parking space and turned to face her as he pulled the key from the ignition. She glared at him, her face turning red from anger and embarrassment. A small smirk tugged up his lips as his dark icy eyes filled with malicious mischief.

"Slut?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her hand gripping the strap of her book bag so tight she was digging her nails into the palm of her hand. He let out a dark chuckle which only made her gut clench with the feeling of bitterness.

"Well yeah…I mean… when we're at home to me you seem like such a woman of easy virtue," he chuckled with a small shake of his head. What Bankotsu says to her usually doesn't ever hurt her feelings but what he just said caused a sore feeling in her chest, and a stinging to form in her eyes. He had called her many things in the past years but he had never ever dared called her a prostitute. He hadn't said it but that's what he meant.

He thought she was easy, he thought she was a hussy, a whore, a tramp, a…a woman of easy virtue. Sango bowed her head, she refused to let him see the tears he brought to her eyes. She grabbed the silver handle to the door as she turned away from him, getting out of the car. She knew she should have reacted some kind of way, banged his head against the steering wheel, placed his finger in the cigarette burner, but she couldn't she was still in shock about how he degraded her. Is that how he saw her? Is this how he saw her the whole time?

She made her way to her locker, she was going to act like this didn't affect her but starting right now she was going to make sure that Bankotsu no longer affected her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, after she cried a few tears, Bankotsu would never make her cry again. He was nothing to her now, she didn't care what he did to her, starting right now, Bankotsu didn't exist to her.

She wiped away her tears as she closed her locker.

Avoiding Bankotsu that day wasn't easy but she found ignoring him to be easier than she thought. When he commented her on something she did in class she paid him no attention. When he shoved her out of the way and into some lockers as he went down the hall, she gathered herself back up and continued on as if it didn't happen. When he stole her punch at lunch she just went back into line and bought another, she didn't make eye contact with the boy once that day. Her goal was to completely forget the color of his eyes. She wanted to forget what a smirk looked like on his face. She didn't want to remember how his eyebrow's arched in confusion at something smart she said and she didn't want to remember the furrows he got between his eyebrows when his eyes were narrowed in anger.

She didn't want to remember what he looked like at all.

-

"Bankotsu did something stupid, didn't he?" asked Kikyo. Sango nodded in the back seat, Ayame was in the passenger's. Instead of riding home with Bankotsu, she had decided to get a ride with her friends. She was going to be as far from Bankotsu as she could.

"Yeah," she mumbled. It was silent, the two girls in the front glanced back at their friend.

"Well what did he do?" asked Ayame. Sango sighed.

"I'll tell you guys later. I'll call if my dad lets me stay the night," she said. Both girls nodded. Once they pulled up to her house Sango said her good byes and got out the car. When she entered the house her father was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while Mizuho was cleaning the dishes. Sango rolled her eyes, they looked like they were married already. She moved into the kitchen.

"Dad, can I stay over Kikyo's house?" she asked. He looked up from his paper with two arched eyebrows.

"It's a school night," he mumbled. She nodded.

"Yeah I know, were planning on going to school together tomorrow," she said. He sighed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he sighed. She sighed too and rolled her eyes.

"Come on dad! It's only for tonight and I think I'm responsible enough to take care of myself," she said. He opened his mouth to talk but Mizuho cut him off.

"She's right Kouji. Just let her stay the night," she said. He sighed again.

"Fine," he mumbled pulling his newspaper back up to his face. Sango smiled.

"Thanks daddy, thanks Mizuho," she said as she ran out the room. As she crossed the living room to the stairs Bankotsu walked in.

"Hey! Where were you? I was waiting in the parking lot for fifteen minutes," he growled slamming the door behind him. She ignored him and made her way up the stairs. He skipped stairs to catch up with her and grabbed her elbow once they were in the hall way. He pulled her back, forcing her to turn around and face him. She didn't glare at him, she didn't even look at him, she just stared at the hand that was gripping her elbow.

"I'm talking to you," he mumbled, glaring down at her. She tugged on her arm refusing to say anything to him. His grip tightened and he let out a humorless laugh. Sango cringed at the sound which seemed to make him laugh more. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Are you ignoring me?" he demanded gripping her chin with his free hand and forcing her to look up at him, and yet her eyes stayed down, avoiding his gaze.

"You are," he stated pushing her away from him. She turned on her heel and made her way to her room, he followed in after her.

"That's so childish," he said falling back on her bed. She went to her closet, and pulled out a black leather bag. She placed it on the floor as she began dropping clothes on top it. Bankotsu arched an eyebrow.

"You goin some where?" he asked.

No response.

He snorted and pushed himself up on his elbows, watching her. She stuffed one outfit into the bag before going to her dresser and pulling out a night out fit. His eyes lingered on her bra and panties as she also placed those in her bag.

"Where you going?"

No response.

He watched her zip on the bag and turn to the door. He stood and grabbed her elbow again forcing her to turn around, he forced her against the door, placing his free hand on the door next to her shoulder.

"Tell me," he breathed softly, licking his lips. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't look up at him. He frowned.

"I'm not letting you leave until you answer me," he said. Sango placed her hands on his chest and gave him a good shove. He grunted in response but while he was away she turned back around and opened the door. He followed her out into the hall, and grabbed her by her pony tail. She shrieked out in both pain and surprise, dropping her bag to the floor to place her hands on the base of her ponytail. He pulled her back into her bed room and to avoid more pain she followed willingly.

Bankotsu slammed the door closed behind them. He shoved her further into the room and leaned against the door crossing his arms over his chest.

"I asked you a question," he growled, his eyes narrowed into a glare. She finally looked up at him, her dark eyes glaring fiercely at him. He was almost scared…almost.

"It's none of your business," she hissed though clenched teeth. He smirked.

"I finally got you to talk to me," he said. She moved towards him, stopping in front of him she placed her hands on her hips.

"Move," she growled. He shook his head.

"Not until you tell me where you're going," he said.

"Why do you want to know?! You don't like me, I don't like you so what I do and where I go shouldn't even concern you," she growled. He chuckled and stepped forward, leaving a small space between them. Sango didn't back down instead she tilted her head slightly to glare up at him.

"Now who said I didn't like you," he whispered softly, running the tip of his index finger down her jaw line. She slapped his hand away. She shoved him to the side and made her way out the door. She leaned down and grabbed her forgotten bag, clenching the strap when he laughed.

She stomped down the stairs and to the phone. She dialed Kikyo's number as she plopped down on the couch. After a few rings Kikyo's voice picked up on the other side.

"I'm ready," mumbled Sango.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit," she said. Sango sighed.

"'Kay," she said. They said their goodbyes and Sango hang up with a sigh. She was tense on the couch as she waited for her friend to pick her up. It was her first day and already she was forced to talk to the boy she despised. She wasn't going to be able to keep up with this whole ignoring thing but she was going to do her best, she had a feeling that she was going to have to yell at him every now and then, but other than that the boy wasn't going to be in her life.

She jumped when a loud horn honked out side. She stood from the couch and yelled goodbye to her dad and Mizuho before she was out the door. She got into the passenger's seat with a huff, Kikyo smirked at her annoyed state.

"Is Ayame coming?" asked Sango. Kikyo nodded, smiling now.

"Yeah I called her cell. She sounded kind of occupied," she said. Sango arched an eyebrow.

"Occupied?" she asked. Kikyo nodded, smiling some more. It was a knowing smile something that had Sango smiling too.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kikyo looked away from the road to look at her.

"I mean I heard some muffled noises in the back ground," she said. Sango let out a small giggle. She had known that Ayame was messing around with some one, when she brought it up with Kikyo, she had known also. The only thing they don't know is who the girl is messing around with. So they brought it up while talking to Ayame, she had stuttered and blushed before making up some stupid excuse to leave their table.

"Why won't she tell us?" asked Sango. Kikyo shrugged, still smiling.

"Maybe it's because it's some one she isn't really proud of," she mumbled. They pulled up to Kikyo's house, she parked in the drive way and they got out the car heading up the walk way to the front door.

"I don't care who it is, she'll still be my best friend. I just wanna know…who is it," laughed Sango. Kikyo nodded in agreement. When they entered the living room, Kikyo's parents were sitting on the couch while Souta, Kikyo's younger brother, was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Sango," he greeted, Sango smiled and waved to the young boy.

"Hi Souta, Mr. and Mrs. Miko," she mumbled. Her parents mumbled their hello's, one thing weird about Kikyo's parents was when they watched TV everything was dead around them. Sango had never known any parents to be like that, kids, definitely but parents, definitely not. She smiled at Kikyo, who rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs, Sango following.

She got her things settled and they made them selves comfortable on Kikyo's queen sized bed. Kikyo's room wasn't that big, it was smaller than Sango's. Her walls were a light blue, her carpet was white and Sango wondered how she kept it so clean. The ceiling was also white. As well as her dresser and night stands. On both sides of her bed she had a night stand, with a small white lamp on each. The lamp shade was the small color blue as her walls; her bed spread was also blue.

"Do you think it's Koga?" asked Sango. Kikyo leaned down, pulling a year book from under her bed.

"It could be, you know she likes to get what she wants," mumbled Kikyo flipping though the book. Sango moved next to her leaning over to get a better look.

"She's liked him forever. I would be happy for her but Koga can be a jerk some times," sighed Sango. Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Sad part is: Koga likes my sister," mumbled Kikyo stopping on Koga's picture. He was grinning, his hair up in it's usually ponytail. He didn't have anything special on though, he didn't really care about what he looked like on picture day.

"Don't get me wrong I like Kagome but sometime she's a little stuck up," mumbled Sango. Kikyo nodded.

"She'll grow out of it. I was a little stuck up too, remember?" she asked smiling at her friend. Sango laughed.

"That was like in the fifth grade," she said. Kikyo rolled her eyes, just as she was about to open her mouth to speak the door opened and in came Ayame. She smiled and dropped her bag next to Sango's near the door. She fell back on the bed next to Sango.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," said both girls.

"What are you guys talking about?

"We were just talking about how Kagome and Kikyo are stuck up," said Sango. Ayame smiled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the year book from Kikyo's lap. Sango looked to Kikyo. That hadn't been the reaction they were expecting. Usually Ayame didn't like talking about Kagome. It caused her heart ache when she thought about how Koga liked Kagome and the girl didn't return his feelings. It was something that made the red head want to throw both Koga and Kagome out the window; Sango and Kikyo respected her feelings enough not to bring her up.

"Who were you with before you came here?" asked Kikyo. Ayame's head snapped up from the book and a blush came to her face. She smiled nervously, as she meant the questioning gazes of her best friends.

"I wasn't with any one," she said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie Ayame. Kikyo heard another voice," she said.

"A deep manly voice," said Kikyo. Ayame blushed even more.

"We're just talking!" she yelled. Kikyo and Sango laughed.

"So there is some one," laughed Kikyo. Sango leaned towards Ayame.

"Who is he? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't want to say anything to you guys until it was more serious. I didn't want to get too excited over nothing," she said.

"Who is it?" asked Kikyo. Ayame smiled as she let out a soft giggle, her face still a light red.

"Koga," she mumbled softly.

"I knew it! Didn't I say it was Koga, Kikyo?" asked Sango pulling on the older girl's arm, Kikyo laughed as she nodded.

"You guys aren't mad at me for not telling you, are you?" asked Ayame.

"Of course not, although were best friends we don't have to tell each other everything," said Kikyo, pulling the year book back from the red head's lap.

"Even though this is something important," said Sango falling back on the bed. Ayame leaned over her.

"So what did Bankotsu say that had you all down in the dumps today?" she asked, at this Kikyo also looked at the girl laying back. Sango sighed, her eyes narrowing at the thought.

"This morning on our way to school he called me a woman of easy virtue," she said. Ayame sprang up from the bed.

"HE WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Ayame keep it down," said Sango sitting up from the bed. Kikyo sighed and shook her head, her eyes also narrowed.

"I can't believe he degraded you like that," she mumbled.

"That stupid jerk! I should go over there right now and pound his face in! I can't believe he said that!" growled Ayame. Kikyo sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," mumbled Kikyo, Sango sent her a shape look the same time Ayame did.

"You're sticking up for him?" demanded Sango. Ayame placed her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah… Bankotsu loves women. And you're a very strong and very independent girl. He probably loves seeing you fired up, he'll do anything to get a reaction from you," said Kikyo.

"But that's crossing the line," mumbled Ayame.

"Maybe that's why he wouldn't let me leave today," mumbled Sango. Both girls looked to her.

"He wouldn't let you leave?" asked Ayame with an arched eyebrow. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, he trapped me in my room and demanded me to tell him where I was going. It was unusual but he probably just wanted a reaction from me since I ignored him all day," she said.

"That's probably why," sighed Kikyo. Ayame smiled.

"Keep it up with the whole ignoring thing. It'll drive him crazy," she said falling next to Sango on the bed.

"Easier said then done," she mumbled.

-

**Some times the slient treatment can lead to so much more...**


	7. Chapter 7: Speak To Me

**Speak To Me**

The night went better than Sango had expected. They talked for most of the night and when Sango woke up she realized it was just what she needed. She needed to express herself a little, something she couldn't do under the roof of her own home. She had to admit it was a change of pace to get ready with the girls in the morning; it was like how they got ready to go to the club, laughing and talking as they applied make-up and did their hair.

Once they entered the school they were forced to go their own ways. Sango sighed as she entered her first period, she sat down and took a deep breath, ready to ignore Bankotsu again today. It would probably take all her strength like how it did yesterday but she was up for the challenge. She liked the way Ayame had put it yesterday, she was hoping that she would drive Bankotsu crazy, she was hoping that she was going to take control of the situation.

After ten minutes their teacher walked in, forcing Sango to concentrate on the lecture. She didn't have Bankotsu in her second period but he was in her third and fourth. He was also in her lunch period and the period after that which was sixth period, after that she wouldn't see him until the end of school, they would meet up at his car.

She took her seat once she entered their third period, history. She was fully prepared to ignore the boy. She glanced up every now and then as kids filed into the room. Maybe it was a little easier because she was so mad yesterday. Although she was still upset about what he said, most of her good ignoring skills came from her being so enraged with him. She heard him laugh as he entered the room, she glanced up, he was talking with one of the boys he sits with at lunch. She looked back down at her book as he walked by her desk.

She sighed but tensed once she felt a presence behind her. She didn't look up, if some one wanted her they would say something, she wasn't going to risk looking up if it was Bankotsu. He wasn't going to get any of her attention. She continued to read her book, she had one more chapter to read, she was supposed to have read it yesterday for homework but being with the girls she only got two chapters done. She had to finish before fifth period, they were probably going to have a pop quiz and then get assigned another three chapters.

She kept her eyes on her book but stopped reading when she felt a hand on the back of her chair. Another hand came to the corner of her desk and she could suddenly feel the breath of the person behind her on her ear. She sighed, it was Bankotsu, it had to be, no one else would dare lean in so close to her.

"I missed you last night," he whispered huskily. Her gripped tightened on her book as she tried to resist a shiver. She took a deep breath and tried not to roll her eyes. He missed her? He missed tormenting her, that's what he missed. The stupid idiot, he wasn't going to make her fall out over him. She refused to be like his other girls even though his breath on her neck and ear was making her shiver and even though he was making body feel hot. He chuckled suddenly and moved around her to sit on her desk. She didn't look up at him but she knew he was smiling.

"Still ignoring me?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

He ripped her book from her hands, she jumped slightly almost letting out a small gasp. She took her fingers from the top of her desk and laced them together as she placed them in her lap. Bankotsu let out a snort above her. He placed his index finger under her chin, gently lifting her head. So gently Sango almost looked to him but instead she kept her eyes to the side. He leaned down, moving his face so close to hers it seemed like the room went silent and everything around her went out of focus except for Bankotsu's warm breath on her face and the white wall she was staring at. He leaned even closer still his nose brushing hers. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again her eyes meant with liquid sapphire.

She gasped as her heart jumped and started beating over time. Her breath came out in a rush, his eyes didn't even flutter as it blew a crossed his face. He was closer than she thought. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and forced down the lump in her throat. He smirked.

"You can't ignore me forever, Taijiya," he mumbled. She closed her eyes and leaned back, ignoring the sensation going through her at the sound of his voice, at the feel of his finger under her chin and his breath against her face. She suddenly felt light headed. She had never felt like this before, it was so intense. He smiled and leaned back, he let his finger linger before slowly sliding it from under her chin. He chuckled as he stood from her desk and walked down the row of desks, Sango sighed.

For the rest of the day he didn't say anything to her, he didn't even attempt to do her any harm. Which both Ayame and Kikyo found to be a little odd. He had to be planning something…right? Sango sighed as she grabbed her bag from the back seat of Kikyo's car, she would be riding home with Bankotsu.

"Good luck," said Kikyo as she got into the driver seat. Sango smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled shutting the passenger's seat door. She turned and headed towards the parking lot. She had no idea where Bankotsu parked, but she refused to ask him. Her eyes searched the parking lot and landed on him a few minutes later. He was leaning against his car, staring right at her. She gasped feeling herself blush. He wasn't to far away but he wasn't close either. She took a deep breath as she made her way to him.

He was leaning against the passengers' side, blocking her from the door. She cleared her throat before she reached him, it wasn't like she was going to talk though. He smiled at her, a cocky smile that screamed control. He acted like he had control of the whole situation. She rolled her eyes and stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You ridin with me?" he asked. She stared down at his feet. He sighed.

"The whole silent treatment is starting to get on my nerves," he mumbled pushing off the car and going around to the drivers' seat. She let a little half smirk come to her face. She wanted to tell him that that was the plan but she decided against it. He still didn't deserve to hear her voice. She got in the car and he pulled off before she had the door shut. She clenched her teeth as she slammed the door shut but she didn't let him see that it bothered her.

He was driving faster than what he usually did, making Sango uneasy. She reached over and grabbed her seat belt buckling herself in. Bankotsu let out a chuckle next to her.

"Too fast for you?" he asked, his voice was low. When she didn't answer he went faster, running a red light. She opened her mouth to yell at him but she snapped it shut. He was just trying to scare her, she knew Bankotsu was a dare devil but she was sure he wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

…Or maybe he would.

She looked down, she didn't care she wasn't going to talk to him. He drove over the speed limit all the way home. When they arrived home, she undid her seat belt and grabbed both her book bag and sleeping bag. She went into the house, it was silent. There wasn't the sound of the TV or the sound of some one in the kitchen. She didn't hear any voices up stairs. She set her things down near the couch when Bankotsu walked in, shutting the door behind him. She sat on the couch and pulled out her novel. Scarlet Letter. She wanted to get her three chapters done and over with.

It was a good book and all but it wasn't the kind of books she was into. She leaned back into the couch getting comfortable. She wasn't going to ask Bankotsu where their parents were, she was sure she was going to find out when they came back. Bankotsu fell on the couch next to her, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV. She rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on her book then on the loud noises coming from the TV. She wanted to yell at him to turn it down but she kept her mouth shut.

Grabbing her things she went up stairs and into the quiet solitude of her bed room. She dropped her things near her door and laid down on her bed, making herself comfortable. He was such a jerk, trying to annoy her. Well it wasn't working; he wasn't going to get to her. She sighed, she knew this was stupid and childish but she didn't know what to do any more, the guy was so hard to live with.

A few hours later she woke to the sound of the door opening down stairs, it was dark out. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, she had fallen asleep without reading her book, she growled under her breath and stood going down stairs to her father. Bankotsu was still on the couch, the remote in his hand as he slept. His head was tilted to the side as he leaned up against the couch. She rolled her eyes, how could she wake up from the door when she was all the way up stairs and he was still sleeping although he was sitting right next to the door? Their parents were in the kitchen.

When Sango walked in Mizuho was bent at the waist putting food in the refrigerator while her father was putting food in the cabinet. She opened a bag finding rice, and chicken, she pulled them out placing them where they belonged. Her dad smiled at her.

"Hey honey," he said. She smiled.

"Hi dad," she said. She smiled a Mizuho.

"Hey Mizuho," she said. She returned her smile.

"Hey hun," she said. They continued to put away the groceries her dad and Mizuho making conversation, while Sango stayed silent only throwing in her own little comments every now and then.

"Sango, your father and I have been invited to a little get together with a few of my friends, so I know I don't need to be saying this to you but do you think you and Bankotsu can not fight tonight?" asked Mizuho. Sango sighed.

"Yeah I'll just steer clear of him," she mumbled. Mizuho smiled.

"Thanks and if he bothers you give me a call," she said. Sango nodded and exited the kitchen before Mizuho could pull her into another conversation. When she entered the living room Bankotsu was in the same position but his eyes were opened and glued to the TV. She looked away and headed up to her room.

She had a feeling she was going to be in her room a lot, it was the only place she didn't have to worry about seeing Bankotsu. The only problem was she had no TV so she had nothing to do. She sighed as she fell on her bed, hearing thunder crack in the sky. It was going to rain…she didn't like the rain.

Hours later their parents were finally leaving. Sango yelled good bye but stayed in her room, she didn't want to risk facing Bankotsu if she went down stairs. She stared out her window as it poured outside, why would they want to go into that? She rolled over onto her back, her hands resting on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling, she was so bored. She was thinking of going to Ayame's house but she was probably with Koga. There was nothing more romantic than snuggling with your lover on a rainy day. She thought about Kikyo but she didn't want to intrude again.

It was okay to spend at least one day alone. She sighed, but she was so bored! Her stomach growled, a reminder her that she didn't eat dinner. It was fend for yourself day meaning, get your own food. She sat up, something just had to get her down stairs. She stood and made her way to the kitchen. Bankotsu was still sitting on the couch except he was on the phone and from the way he was smirking she was guessing it was a girl. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the peanut butter and grape jelly. She moved to the lower cabinet near the sink and pulled out the bread. She shouldn't have been surprised that Bankotsu would enter the kitchen soon after.

"Still ignoring me?" he asked. She didn't answer, instead spreading the jelly on one slice of bread with a butter knife. It was the second time today he asked that question. He moved and she could suddenly feel him behind her but she once again ignored his existence. He moved to the counter and turned leaning against it casually, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her make her sandwich. When she was finished she took a bite her eyes going up and accidently meeting with his. His eyes were a dark sapphire, staring at her questioningly. She looked away quickly, cursing mentally at the slip up. She turned and sat at the table. He remained against the counter; she could still feel his eyes on her the whole time she ate. When she finished it was silent, neither one of them moving.

Sango clenched her fist, she was being a stupid child and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had degraded her, he had disrespected her, he had hurt her and it didn't even occur to him that he did. Did he even realize what he had said to her? Did he not hear the words that came from his mouth and hit her like a ton of bricks? She felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew that Bankotsu was a jerk and that he could be really cruel some times but this time what he said really seemed to hit home.

"A woman of easy virtue," she said. He straightened on the counter seeming surprised that she spoke.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. She stood from the table, her eyes glaring at him. They were filled to the brim with tears that would not fall. Her eyes were as dark as night as she hoped to kill him with her glare. He arched an eye brow, waiting for her to repeat herself. She took a threatening step forward.

"You dared to call me a woman of easy virtue!" she yelled. He sighed and turned his head to the side slightly, like he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"You can't be seriously mad about that. I call you names all the time," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You literally called me a prostitute Bankotsu! You degraded me like I was nothing! I should have known that you were capable of hurting me that way! I'm not a whore and I never will be! You crossed the line," she barked. He stepped forward, his eyes looking to her now. His eyes were slightly narrowed; his arms no longer crossed over his chest but were resting at his sides.

"Sango you--" he was sharply cut off when her fist connected with his mouth shutting him up. He stumbled back his hand going to his throbbing lip. His tooth cut his lip making blood pour from it. He pulled his hand away to look at the blood on his fingers. His eyes narrowed.

"You hit me," he mumbled almost disbelievingly. She nodded as she took a step back, she wasn't sure what he was going to do but she was fully prepared to run. Now that she hit him she was no longer angry she felt so much better, but that feeling was beginning to be replaced with a slight fear. Some times she found Bankotsu to be slightly unstable and as she watched him stare at the blood on his fingers she had a feeling that this was one of those times.

She hadn't meant to hit him, it just happened. What she wanted to hear was an apology and when it seemed like she wasn't going to get one her fist acted on its own. She was just as surprised as him if not more. She could fight and well but she didn't do it often. Although she could put up a fight she was sure she was no match for Bankotsu.

The room was silently uncomfortable, making Sango take another step back towards the exit. He looked up at her then, his eyes so dark they looked black. She turned and darted out the kitchen. Instead of running to her room she ran out the door. Her room wasn't very safe; she didn't even have a lock. She ran in the pouring ran, just that quick she had forgotten that it was raining. She continued to run, to where she had no idea probably to the comfort and safety Inuyasha would provide her. She didn't get far only about two houses down when a warm hand grabbed her wrist, swinging her around like she was nothing. Almost slipping she clenched the shirt of Bankotsu.

She could hardly see his face in the down pour but she knew he was mad, how couldn't he be? She punched him in the mouth and made him bleed, she would have been furious if some one had done that to her. She pushed away from him but he kept a firm hold on her wrist. The rain was cold and merciless; she wanted nothing more than to get out of it and away from him.

"Let go Bankotsu! You--" now he was the one to cut her off. His hand went into her wet hair fisting her ponytail almost painfully as he pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers.

-

**Didn't I tell you the silent treatment can lead to so much more? I'm grinning if you don't already know lol. It was kind of a slow chapter though. Anyway in a review some one mentioned Sango's mother and asked why Sango doesn't just move in with her, what would the fun in that be lol. Just kidding! Sango's mom and Kohaku live in another state after their parents got divorced Sango's mom took Kohaku because he still needed TLC from his momma and Sango was okay with living with her father**.

**No need to worry Mama Sango will come later on in the story, its way later on though. The story will explain it more then; I don't want to give too much away right now. But don't worry, I didn't forget about Sango's mom or Bankotsu's dad **_**"hint hint"**_**. That's all I can do for now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Hot.

His lips were hot, so hot she thought he was burning her. The cold rain only seemed to make him hotter. Sango's eyes were wide, the raining going into them making her blink rapidly. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Her hand clenched his wet shirt tightly, her eyes finally squeezing shut. Her body was warming from his heat; it started from his lips before going down her body, making her shiver. His hand fisted her hair tighter, yanking her head back as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She whimpered softly, he was being too rough but she…

She leaned into him, her tongue battling against his, but he would have none of it. He pressed harder against her, forcing her back. His hand left her wrist to cup the back of her neck, supporting her as he roughly dominated her, leaving no room for her to fight back. As soon as his hand left her wrist her hand went to grip his shirt just like the other.

After a moment he finally slowed, kissing her gently. She was slightly surprised at the change but that didn't mean she didn't welcome it. She fisted his shirt tighter, feeling her knees getting weak. Her heart was going crazy in her chest and she was beginning to get dizzy, she wasn't sure if it was because of the way he was kissing her or because of the lack of air. She pulled away from him slightly.

"Not yet," he mumbled against her bruised lips. She didn't get to respond before he was kissing her again. His hand loosed up on her hair but he still gripped it, keeping her head in place. He wasn't as aggressive this time, letting her tongue move with his. She was surprised at the feel of his tongue; it sent a shock through her body as it slid against hers, moving with hers. She let her tongue run along the gash over his lip; it had a metallic taste to it making her with draw her tongue. She liked the way he kissed her; he kissed her deeply, until she was dizzy and her knees were weak, but then he was pulling away.

His eyes were still closed when she opened hers, his head was extremely close. She swallowed, her face finally burning with a blush. He leaned back more, licking his lips as he opened his eyes. He was panting but not nearly as hard as she was. He took his hands from her hair before grabbing her wrist and forcing her to open her numb cold fingers from his shirt, letting him go. He took a step back clearing his throat.

"We better get back inside or we'll both catch a cold," he mumbled. She nodded but remained still even as he turned heading back to the house.

She closed her eyes and willed her knees to unlock. She followed after him. It was silent as she shut the door behind her. Now that the rain wasn't so loud Sango noticed the familiar uncomfortable silence. They stood in the door awkwardly, she would have blamed herself but he was the one to kiss her so he was the cause of the awkwardness. He removed his shirt, making her blush.

"I'll get us some towels," he mumbled removing his wet socks. Seeing him take off his wet socks reminded her of her own wet clingy socks. She did the same, realizing that those were really making her uncomfortable. His hand went to his belt, she gasped and turned away, its not like she never saw him in his underwear before but all of a sudden everything was different. She heard his wet pants drop to the ground. Then he was gone disappearing up the stairs.

He came back a few seconds later with a few towels. She dried off as best she could so that she wasn't dripping every where. Bankotsu dried off too not saying anything but she could feel his eyes on her every now and then, unless it was her imagination. She sighed, her heart was still pounding and her lips still had a slight tingle to them.

She couldn't believe it. She had kissed Bankotsu the boy she hated, the boy that ruined her life, the boy that hurt her so bad only a few days ago. She had kissed him and she liked it, she had never had such a mind blowing kiss before. She blushed as she thought about it. He was a great kisser, she had loved it. She closed her eyes, they were basically siblings now, what happened…was a mistake… it won't happen again she was sure.

"You can get in the shower first."

She didn't know about Bankotsu but she wasn't the type to ruin relationships and if what just happened happened again, then that would surely ruin her father and Mizuho's relationship. You can't get married when your kids are dating. Dating? She didn't like him like that, so she knew that would never happen. She gasped, feeling a tug on her ponytail. She blushed, remembering how he had fisted her hair only moments ago.

Bankotsu came around to stand in front of her, her hair still in his hand.

"Get off that dorky little planet of yours and come back to planet Earth," he said. She ignored the fact that he was standing half naked in front of her. Ignoring wasn't getting the blush off her face. He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She cleared her throat.

"What?" she asked.

"I was talking to you," he said releasing her hair, it fell on her shoulder. He threw his towel over his shoulder.

"Oh sorry I was zoning out," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I gathered that. You can get in the shower first so you don't catch a cold," he said. She blushed more but nodded and made her way up the stairs the whole time thinking of his lips against hers.

When she returned in her night clothes he was in the kitchen, eating a hot dog with mustard and ketchup. He only had on black cotton pants with a tie string; he was leaning against the counter in the same spot as before. He glanced up at her but didn't move or say anything. She cleared her throat.

"We need to talk," she said softly. He licked mustard from his top lip.

"Bout what?" he asked, his eyes never leaving his hot dog. She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"You know what," she mumbled. He turned around and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"You can act like it never happened if you want to, I don't really care. I'm not going to erase it from my memory but I'm not going to bring it up either," he mumbled moving to the refrigerator. She wasn't going to erase it from her memory either but they needed to talk about how this would affect them and their parents. He poured a glass of punch and returned to his hot dog resting on the counter.

"What about our parents?" she asked.

"They don't need to know," he said, his mouth full. She sighed, so they could act like it never happened on the outside but on the inside she could replay it in her head over and over again. There was one thing bothering her though, she couldn't stop wondering…

"Why?" she asked bowing her head as a blush came to her face. He arched an eyebrow that she didn't see.

"Because it would just make things more complicated. My mom would probably have a stroke from balling her eyes out about how I messed up her perfect little family cause I kissed my step sister," he mumbled. She blushed at it being said out loud.

_I kissed my step sister…_

It seemed to linger in the air; he finished off his hot dog and downed his punch.

"That's not what I was asking about," she said. He arched an eyebrow again, his eyes locking with hers as he gently set his glass into the sink.

"Why…did you kiss me?" she asked. He froze, his eyes glued to her. It was silent and for a moment Sango thought he wasn't going to answer. He shrugged and looked away.

"My way of saying sorry I guess…my way of getting you to stay…my way of getting…" he mumbled so low she almost didn't hear him, and the way he kept pausing didn't help.

"Your way of getting what?" she asked. He looked down and shifted. It was silent again and it made Sango wonder if he was ever going to answer…again. She crossed her arms over her chest…waiting.

"My way of getting what I want," he said. Her eyes widened slightly, he looked up at her and smirked.

"No more questions," he said walking passed her and out of the kitchen.

Was he saying he wanted to kiss her? She didn't understand, she thought he hated her. She thought that they were enemies and here he was saying things like he wanted to kiss her. Was he just toying with her head? She slowly sat down at the kitchen table. She didn't understand what was going on, why did it seem like her world was slowly but surely turning upside down.

Living with Bankotsu.

Becoming his step sister.

Kissing him.

Him _wanting_ to kiss her.

She never would have thought those things could happen to her…ever. She despised Bankotsu; the way he made her feel was pure hatred. He was so cruel to her and she didn't even know why. Did she wrong him in the past, did she embarrass him or something, she had no idea why he hated her, why he did the things he did. She didn't know why he wanted to hurt her.

-

_Sango let out a scream as she fell to the cafeteria floor. She pushed her tray out before she could land on it but it caused her food to go flying everywhere. The lunch room was silent for a minute before the kids began hollering in laughter. She would have run away to cry in the rest room or she would have went to her friends for comfort but she didn't. She was use to this type of abuse. It wasn't the whole school that treated her this way it was just one boy. She turned around to look at the cause of her pain._

_Bankotsu_

_He smirked at her as he placed his leg under the table. She hated him! Every since they were little the boy had it out for her. She didn't even do anything to him. When they were younger he bullied everyone but he was special to her. For her he planned and wasted time just to get at her. His ice blue eyes looked right through her and they always did. It was like he looked right passed her and that only made her hate him more. When his mom began to date her dad the bullying only seemed to get worse._

_-_

"_You don't have the balls," he said. She balled her hand into a fist she brought it up to come crashing down into his groin but he caught her by her wrist right before it touched him._

"_You were just itching to touch me there weren't you?" he asked before grabbing her by her pony tail and banging her head on the desk._

"_OWWW" she yelped both hands going to rub the sore spot on her forehead. She felt tears swelling in her eyes but she quickly shut her eyes not letting them fall. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Her shout had made the whole class stop what they were doing to look at her and see what was going on. Inuyasha stood up._

"_Get away from her Bankotsu!" he yelled from a cross the room. Bankotsu glared at him._

_-_

"_What was uncalled for?" he asked. Now she rolled her eyes._

"_What you said about not liking me or my dad…it was uncalled for," she said. His blue eyes were suddenly glaring at her, that cold hard glare that can made any one back down. His glares seemed deadly some times. They would shut her up and some times make her shiver. She didn't understand how he could suddenly make his blue eyes become hard and dark and icy._

"_I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want. I won't take back the truth," he mumbled. She placed her hand on the opened door._

"_Then I guess you'll be sleeping outside tonight," she said beginning to shut the door, his hand came out suddenly stopping it. He pushed it back open and stepped into the house, closer to her. He stepped again forcing her to step back. His blue eyes stared into hers and she was suddenly intimidated. He stepped forward again and she stepped back her hand dropping from the door. His hand took her place and he shut the door. The sound of it shutting brought her out of the staring contest and she took several steps back and looked away. He snorted and moved to the couch taking his black sweater off; he dropped it to the ground and fell onto the couch._

_-_

"_You're the one that's easily distracted! You were staring at me," she said. Sakura pulled away from him._

"_Why were you staring at her?" she asked. Bankotsu glanced down at the girl before looking back to Sango._

"_Because she looked…" he paused and everyone leaned a little closer to him._

"_Stupid," he finished. Sango's fist connected with his stomach. He grunted and leaned over his head going to Sakura's thighs. The young girl gasped._

"_You didn't have to hit him so hard," she said rubbing Bankotsu's back._

-

"_If you're wet for him Sango…" he mumbled her eyes went wide. What was he talking about? The look he was giving her was scaring her, it was like he was possessed or something. He gripped her knee; she let out a startled gasp when he pulled her legs apart._

"_W-what are you doing?" she cried. Instead of answering her, his hand disappeared under her skirt. She blushed more tears coming to her eyes. His fingers brushed against her and she gasped blushing even more, closing her eyes. As soon as his hand was there, it was gone and sliding up her leg. She opened her eyes, his eyes locked with hers for a moment before going to Gatenmaru. His eyes were so dark._

_-_

"_Which do you prefer?" he asked. She felt her eye brows come in on her forehead as her eyes narrowed. Her hands gripped the strap to her book bag as they pulled up towards the school's parking lot._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a five year old._

"_Would you like me to treat you like dirt all the time like how I do here at school or would you rather I treat you like a slut all the time like how I do at home?" he asked. He pulled into a parking space and turned to face her as he pulled the key from the ignition. She glared at him, her face turning red from anger and embarrassment. A small smirk tugged up his lips as his dark icy eyes filled with malicious mischief._

"_Slut?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her hand gripping the strap of her book bag so tight she was digging her nails into the palm of her hand. He let out a dark chuckle which only made her gut clench with the feeling of bitterness._

"_Well yeah…I mean… when we're at home to me you seem like such a woman of easy virtue," he chuckled with a small shake of his head. What Bankotsu says to her usually doesn't ever hurt her feelings but what he just said caused a sore feeling in her chest, and a stinging to form in her eyes. He had called her many things in the past years but he had never ever dared called her a prostitute. He hadn't said it but that's what he meant._

_-_

Sango shook her head of the memories, all those things he did, he did to intentionally hurt her. She sighed and looked down at her hands resting on the table, they had some good times too right?

-

"_Say you're sorry," she growled again. Bankotsu sighed. Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her hands away from her forehead. Leaning down he gently kissed the forming bruise. She gasped along with most of the kids in the class. Inuyasha growled he didn't want Bankotsu near Sango whether he was bullying her or not._

"_Sorry," he said smirking as he let her wrist go. Ms. Yohko chose then to come in._

"_In your seats!!" she yelled. Bankotsu stood up slowly._

"_Don't think anything of that," he said ruffling her hair as he walked by. It was the first time he had showed affection to her in years._

_-_

"_I guess you can say those things though, because after all I am yours," he said. His voice was low and husky she looked to him her face burning with a blush._

"_What?" she whispered. He smirked and cupped her cheek._

"_I do recall you saying 'He's mine I'll hit him however I please'," he said letting his thumb stroke her reddening cheek. She pushed him away._

"_I didn't mean it like that and you know it," she said. He shrugged._

"_I would like to think that you did," he said walking passed her and up the stairs._

_-_

"_You…you scared me," she whispered. His eyes widened slightly and he arched an eyebrow. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes._

"_I was so scared of you," she said. Her voice cracked and he watched as her lip began to tremble before the tears poured from her eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest._

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled stroking her hair gently with one hand while the other went to the small of her back, pressing her into him. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't going to leave you either. Just…something came over me and I couldn't control myself. I felt so dark and wicked when I saw him on top of you. Not only did I want to kill him but I also wanted to hurt you," he said. She pulled her head from his neck in which it rested._

"_Why? Why did you want to hurt me? How could you leave me with him when you knew he would force himself on me?" she demanded. He licked his lips, his eyes trained on her face._

"_Because you looked so weak. I left you with him because I thought you were strong enough to defend yourself. I thought that you were going to come barging in and demand that I take you home. But instead you called my name and my heart stopped. It was stupid of me I know, I shouldn't have let you come," he said backing away and letting her go._

"_You wanted to hurt me because I looked weak?" she demanded as he moved towards the car, he stopped again. Her voice had been filled with nothing but disbelief. He turned around._

"_I wanted to hurt you because you let some one other than me hurt you. Sango, I don't… your not weak Sango. After everything I've done to you over the years, you're no where near weak so I don't want to see you looking weak unless I'm the cause of it," he said taking half a step towards her. She stared at him._

"_You have got to be kidding me! You were mean to me because you wanted me stronger?" she demanded. He smirked and went around the car, zipping up his pants._

"_I didn't say that," he said. She glared at him._

"_Ban--"_

"_Get in the car."_

_-_

"_Why are you leaning so close to me?" she whispered. Pulling on his tie making it tight, his hand came up gripping her wrist._

"_Not so tight," he mumbled, his voice was so low she almost didn't hear him. She looked up at him. His eyes were locked on to hers. She blushed slightly; he shifted seeming to move even closer._

"_I had a dream about you last night," he mumbled, his thumb caressed her wrist, she blushed more. Her feet were planted to the ground she couldn't move away from him even if she wanted too, which she did, for some reason they seemed too intimate. His eyes were like liquid sapphire. They burned into hers making her heart race. His breath was intoxicating and the small caress of his thumb was making her hot._

"_W-What was I doing?" she whispered. He licked his lips. His bangs brushed against hers as he leaned a little closer._

"_You were--"_

"_Sango your not dressed yet?! We're going to be late!"_

_Both teens pulled apart looking to Mizuho who was standing in the door way, her hands on her hips. Bankotsu stepped back, leaning casually against the sink again._

_-_

"_Let go Bankotsu! I--" now he was the one to cut her off. His hand went into her wet hair fisting her ponytail almost painfully as he pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers._

_-_

Sango sighed again as she went down memory lane. She felt her self blush at some of the flash backs. He was giving her mixed signals, did he care about her or not? She slowly stood making her way up the stairs and to her bed room. Her mind spinning…

-

**I know this was actually a small chapter but I wanted to update because today is me and my sister's birthday!! Also, because I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!! Review!! Though I wouldn't mind if you didn't because this is such a lame chapter lol! **


	9. Chapter 9: Affection

**Affection**

Kikyo watched the rain fall, she was so bored but she had a weird feeling that something big was happening. She turned away from her window and to her bed. She pulled her hair from her low ponytail combing her fingers through her long strands as she got comfortable. Her eyes slowly shut only to snap back open when some one knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called rolling over on her bed just in time to see her mother walk in. She had a small smile on her face, her dark eyes shining. Kikyo arched an eyebrow, she was happy…

"You have a visitor downstairs," she said. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she sat up. Who in there right mind would come and visit her in this weather? She stood and followed her mother down stairs. She was slightly surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on her couch, talking to Kagome. Her mother winked at her as she disappeared into the kitchen. Kikyo cleared her throat once she was closer. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at her. Inuyasha looked a little shy, his eyes going down to stare at something on the floor while her sister looked a little disappointed. She gave her sad smile before she skipped up the stairs. Kikyo took her seat on the couch, looking to her friend.

His cheeks seemed slightly flushed as he leaned back into her couch. She eyed him, he wasn't too wet, she was guessing he took his father's car to get here. She smiled softly as she looked back up at his face.

His eyes were narrowed as usual but something was different about him, she could tell. He seemed hesitant as he sat next to her. He seemed uncomfortable, his eyes staying on the floor. He acted big and bad a lot of the time but Kikyo knew he had a softer side, a side that cared even though he never showed it. She placed her hand on his arm and he seemed to tense at the sudden contact. He finally looked up at her, his eyes were a warm amber. They seemed so deep, they looked in longing and stared at her with…love.

She blushed as she leaned back, he caught her hand before it fell from his arm. He leaned off the couch and more towards her. His eyes said it all, they were so strong and pure and loving, Kikyo couldn't breath.

"Kikyo," he whispered softly. The way he said her name made her heart stop then pump faster. Thunder roared out side but her eyes never left his. She gasped as the air entered her lungs with a rush. He had some much feeling in the way he said her name and the way he stared at her. He didn't have to say anything, she could feel it coming off him in waves. He squeezed her hand, making her blush more. He didn't look away from her leaning closer to her. She smiled.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, he blushed and leaned away. He swallowed.

"Kikyo I…" he said softly. She leaned forward placing her head on his shoulder. She laced her fingers with his as she closed her eyes.

"Its okay I know. You don't have to say it now," she said. He shifted back making her open her eyes. Before she looked up at him to see what was wrong, his arms were around her crushing her into his chest. She smiled as she closed her eyes, her arms going around his narrow waist. He nuzzled into her hair covered neck, taking in her scent. Kikyo smiled up at him as he blushed and looked away.

:

The house was in complete silence. It seemed different than the normal silence when they were sleeping. Sango rolled over pulling her blanket higher on her. She wondered if Bankotsu was up too, thinking about what they did. She placed her fingers against her lips, why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She couldn't get her mind off it. How was she supposed to act around him?

:

Sango woke with a jump, her body was on fire. She threw her blankets off her, and made her way down stairs. She didn't a little stutter step when she entered the kitchen. Her father currently had Mizuho against the counter, sucking her face off.

"Eww," said Sango as she spun on her heel, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. Her father chuckled but Sango ignored him, her eyes replaying what she saw. She just wanted a glass of water, not to puke up the breakfast she hasn't even eaten yet.

"What's your problem?"

Sango removed her hands, her eyes locked with Bankotsu's as he came down the stairs. She opened her mouth to answer him but her mouth suddenly seemed dry. She closed it and watched as he moved closer. When he was in front of her she noticed something was off. He looked pale and flushed at the same time. His blue eyes weren't there usual blue; they were dim and almost looked gray.

"Are you okay?" she mumbled.

"I'm fine," he said brushing passed her. She turned and followed him into the kitchen. Mizuho was at the stove now cooking what smelt like bacon. Bankotsu sat down at the table, his forehead going into his hand.

"You seem a bit under the weather," said Kouji. Sango sat down next to him and watched as he closed his eyes.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. Sango watched as Mizuho stepped away from the stove. She smacked Bankotsu's hand from his head and placed hers in its place. She gasped softly.

"Bankotsu you're burning up," she said. Bankotsu tilted his head back.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night," he mumbled.

"What happened to your lip?" she asked. Bankotsu's head came forward, his dull eyes meeting with Sango's, she blushed under his gaze. He cleared his throat.

"I bit it," he said as he stood, his eyes remaining on Sango.

"Don't lie to me Bankotsu," said his mother. He looked to her.

"I'm not," he said. She rolled her eyes still not believing him.

"I'll make you some soup, go get some rest," she said. Bankotsu nodded and sent a glance to Sango before he left the kitchen. Sango sighed as she tried to get her heart beat under control, the air suddenly felt so stuffy. She looked up and meant the brown eyes of her father. He arched an eyebrow at her. She smiled.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing it's just that something seemed off about you two," he said. Sango giggled nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said quickly under her breath, the microwave beeped after a few silent minutes. Sango shot up.

"I'll take it to him," she said, wanting nothing more than to get from under her father's suffocating gaze. She took the tray from Mizuho as she placed a small cup on it, filled with a thick red liquid. Sango made her way up to his room. When she entered the blinds were closed and his lights were off making the room dark. She moved to his bed. Making out his silhouette in the bed, she sat next to his hip on the edge. She placed the tray on her lap as she leaned forward and turned on the light on his bed side table.

"Sit up," she said. The blankets were pulled up to his chin; he was on his side, his back facing her. Although he was under the covers she felt him shiver.

"Bankotsu," she whispered placing her hand on his shoulder. She tugged on the blankets gently.

"Sit up," she said again. This time he turned and pushed the blankets down, slowly sitting up and leaning against the head broad. His eyes were still closed though, he licked his lips. She placed the tray on his lap.

"You didn't take a hot shower when we got out of the rain yesterday, did you?" she asked. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I had other things on my mind at the moment," he mumbled. She sighed and watched as his eyes scanned his tray before landing on the red liquid in the corner, his eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" he asked. Sango stood prepared to leave.

"Medicine," she said simply. He grabbed her wrist as she turned away from him; she looked back down at him, confusion on her face along with a blush.

"I'm not drinking that, take it back."

Sango stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you serious, Bankotsu? You have a fever you have to take it," she said. He shook his head.

"I'm not taking that crap, its disgusting. Don't we have pills or something?" he mumbled under his breath. She sat back on the bed and grabbed the same cup.

"It'll make you feel better. Here," she said lifting it to his lips. He turned his head away.

"I'll get better on my own. I don't need that, get it out of my face," he said pushing her hand away. She pushed back.

"You were in the rain yesterday because of me so I'm going to make sure you get better," she said. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment the struggle was forgotten. His hand, which had been pushing the cup away, wrapped around her hand. She blushed, his hot hand making her whole body hot.

"I'll take it…if you kiss me," he said lowly. She licked her lips, unable to move her eyes from his.

"Bankotsu…" she said softly. He smiled his eyes flicking to the side.

"Why are you blushing?" he whispered. Her eyes blinked quickly for a moment as she tried to comprehend what he had said. His eyes fluttered back to her.

"I was just kidding, Sango," he mumbled taking the red medicine from her hand and forcing it down. Her hand dropped to the bed and she looked away. She would have felt like an idiot if she believed him, but she didn't. The look in his eyes was screaming for it. He really did want her to kiss him. She looked back up at him, he had a disgusted look on his face and immediately started sipping his soup.

She stood up, moving to the door.

"Get well soon," she said. He nodded but said nothing else. Sango sighed once she was outside of his room, her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest. She kept telling herself that she didn't like him but why was he the only one to make her feel this way. She walked a crossed the hall and into her room.

Why did she want his attention on her and on her alone? Why did she want him to kiss her again? To touch her? Why did she want _him_? He was nothing but a jerk to her and yet she wanted to spend her time getting to know the side of him that wasn't a jerk. She placed her hand over her racing heart. She wanted him to see only her… She closed her eyes, a sad smile coming to her face. What was she thinking? That could never happen because…she hated Bankotsu. She went to her bed, every part of her being denying the lie she just told herself.

:

Within a few days Bankotsu was finally moving around but that only seemed to make things worse. When he was sick, Sango didn't have to worry about sitting with him at dinner. He would eat up in his room so he didn't have to get up, but now that he was better he was sitting a crossed the table from her, his eyes trained on the food in front of him. Being in the same room as him and knowing what they did made things… awkward.

"Do you feel well enough to go to school tomorrow?" asked his mother.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Sango sighed as she looked up at him. He was eating slower than what he usually did but he was eating none the less. Her eyes wondered his face, his eyes had regained their color and his face wasn't flushed any more. He wasn't moving around to fast though. She thought that maybe this week she could get back at him for all the things he's done to her in the past but one look at him and she decided against it. She wasn't going to kick him when he was down, she was going to kick him when he was standing and ready for it.

Her eyes wondered down to his lips, he licked them slowly as if he was taunting her. He was still staring down at his food, only taking a few bites. Her fork poked at her own food as she stared at him. His blue eyes came up slowly, his head was still tilted down towards his food. She could see his eyes clearly from under his eye lashes, she swallowed with some difficulty as they continued to stare at each other. The air was suddenly becoming thick with the awkwardness between them. Some one suddenly cleared their throat and Bankotsu and Sango both looked to Kouji.

His dark eyes went from Bankotsu to Sango and then back to Bankotsu. Bankotsu leaned up slightly as they stared at each other. Kouji looked away first to look at his daughter.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" he mumbled pushing his plate forward and lacing his fingers together on the table. Sango's mouth went dry, she looked to Mizuho. She had the same look on her face that Kouji did. Her eyes were dark and accusing as she looked from Sango to her son.

"No," said Bankotsu simply. Mizuho glared at him, she could read her own son like a book, and she knew when he was lying.

"Tell us the truth Bankotsu," she growled. He glared at her.

"I am," he growled back. Mizuho sighed and looked to Sango, Kouji did the same and Sango was suddenly nervous under their demanding gazes. She looked to Bankotsu, he was staring at her too, his eyes glistening and pleading for her to keep her mouth shut. She swallowed and looked down.

"Well I-I mean. Bankotsu and I got into a fight, the night that you guys went to that party. And well…" she looked up. Her father had leaned forward listening to every word she said. Mizuho was staring at her too, urging her to continue. Sango looked to Bankotsu; he had rolled his eyes to the heavens before closing them.

"And well… I punched him!" she said quickly, laughing nervously. Bankotsu's eyes opened and his gaze felt like it punched her in her stomach, knocking the wind from her. Kouji sighed and leaned back while Mizuho let out a laugh.

"Is that what happened to your lip?" she asked. Bankotsu sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled his eyes on Sango. She gave him a small smile which he didn't return. He stood from the table.

"God, you're such a loser," he said. Sango's eyes narrowed, she hated him with a passion. It not like she told their parents they kiss! So why was he getting so worked up? He grabbed his plate and scrapped the food he didn't eat into the garbage.

"Bankotsu!" growled his mother. He ignored her and made his way out the room and up the stairs. Sango clenched her teeth; things were back to normal it seemed. Bankotsu was back to being a stupid annoying brat!

"I'm sorry about that, Sango, honey. You know how he can be," said Mizuho rubbing Sango's hand.

She should be happy everything was back to normal.

"Yeah I know."

And yet she wasn't.

:

The ride to school was beyond awkward.

Things were supposed to be back to normal and yet Sango couldn't bring herself to look at Bankotsu the same. He was acting the same and yet she couldn't. She couldn't act like he hadn't kissed her, maybe if she erased if from her mind it would make things easier, but Bankotsu hadn't erased if from his mind and he was still acting the same. If he could do it she could too right…?

Wrong…

"You're thinking too hard about it."

Sango looked up from her lap and to the boy next to her. She had wanted to drive since he was still slightly under the weather but he had refused to let her drive his black Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. He was absolutely crazy about the car, he even went as far as giving it the nick name Banryu. Sango rolled her eyes, the boy was nuts.

"Thinking too hard about what?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. You got our parents all suspicious cause you can't stop staring at me," he said. She gasped.

"That's not true," she said. He arched an eyebrow and sent a glance to her.

"Then please tell me what you were doing last night at dinner. It seemed like to me _and_ both our parents that you were staring at me," he said. She shook her head.

"I was making sure you were eating your food. You need to eat after the cold you just had," she said quickly. He laughed as he pulled into a parking space.

"You talk fast when you're lying," he said getting out of his car. Sango stared at him, watching as he went around his car heading for the school, she shook her head.

"No I don't," she said getting out the car. He laughed again before disappearing into the flood of kids entering the school. She followed in after him; she forcing her way through the crowd, Bankotsu was already long gone in the mixed colors of kids. She sighed and went to her locker, today should be a normal day…if she didn't think to hard about it.

She entered first period and took her seat, preparing to do some of her history homework in the next ten minutes. She looked up feeling a presence next to her. Miroku smiled at her, she returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"So how's life with Mr. Mean?" he asked. She sighed.

"Complicated," she mumbled. He gave a soft laugh, something she missed about him. She laughed too, staring up into his blue eyes. Blue eyes so different from_ his_… His smile slowly faded and he leaned towards her a little.

"Listen Sango, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, like old times," he said. She stared at him for a moment. Was he asking her out? They had agreed to be friends after they broke up but apparently he couldn't stop thinking about her… Or maybe she was thinking a little to into his reasoning's for wanting to hang out with her. She sighed.

"I don't know Miroku," she mumbled softly, looking down at her book. He took her hand, getting her attention.

"Come on, it'll be like old times! Remember when it was just you and me? We could always be ourselves when we were together. And it'll get you some time away from Bankotsu," he said. She smiled as memories flooded into her head. She did have a lot of fun with Miroku, and it would be nice to stop thinking about Bankotsu for a while. She nodded.

"Okay, pick me up around seven," she said. To her surprise he kissed her cheek before standing.

"We'll have fun, I promise," he said before returning to his seat.

:

**Sorry about the little moment of Inuyasha and Kikyo at the beginning there. I wanted to try and write a little bit of them just to see it I could and I don't think I can… I decided to leave it in there though. Don't mind it… I'm just going to stick with Bankotsu and Sango for now lol. Well sorry for the wait, not much in this chapter but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
